Our Secretary
by SachiMalff
Summary: Kris, yang menyakiti hati Tao. Chanyeol, yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi tunangan palsunya. Kyungsoo, yang butuh kehidupan baru, dan HunHan yang tak kunjung bersatu. [chap 4 part 2 update now! Kristao and Chanbaek here!]
1. Chapter 1

SachiMalff Proudly Present

"OUR SECRETARY"

Disc : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, dan Tuhan YME. EXO milik SME. This plot is mine.

Warning : YAOI. Typos. Gaje. Terispirasi dari film lawas The Proposal (Sandra Bullock and Ryan R) walau cerita ini sangat jauh dari film-nya. Kan hanya terinspirasi ehehe.

Cast :

MainCast : Oh Sehoon/Xi Luhan (HunHan).

OtherCast : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek). Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao (KrisTao).

Length : 2437 of Chap 1

**.**

**.**

**EXO's FanFiction (YAOI or BoyXBoy)**

**.**

**.**

Persecution Corp. adalah gabungan dari dua perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan. Satu bernama Persemithal Company dengan pemiliknya yaitu Park Chanyeol, dan satunya lagi adalah Lecution Company milik Oh Sehun. Kini, kedua bos muda itu tengah menghadiri rapat khusus yang diadakan oleh penguasa Persecution Corp.

"Direktur berkata bahwa bagian personalia harus melakukan penyegaran karyawan. Maka dari itu, diharap kedua perusahaan dalam naungan Persecution Corp. membuat iklan sehubungan dengan hal tersebut. Dan—"

Park Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh tinggi gagah sedang menguap malas mendengar ocehan tak jelas di depannya itu. Sementara Oh Sehun, yang duduk di sampingnya, nampak acuh tak acuh mendengarkan keterangan dari kepala bagian personalia Persecution Corp. yang sedang memimpin rapat itu.

"Hey, Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun di samping kirinya.

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan."

"Sama."

Keduanya menghela napas lelah. Mereka bisa saja bosan setengah mati karena rapat bulanan ini, tapi—mereka tetap tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja. Mereka sudah bukan anak SMA yang hendak membolos saat pelajaran Matematika, bukan.

Kepala bagian personalia itu menutup laporannya, pandangannya teralihkan kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menopang dagu. Beberapa orang—yang sejatinya hanyalah bawahan Chanyeol dan Sehun—lainnya sudah menarik diri dan bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Kini, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Tuan Park, Tuan Oh, apakah kalian sudah paham?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun memutar matanya secara bersamaan.

"Kai, jangan sok formal."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar kalimat Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Kepala bagian personalia yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin, atau akrab disapa Kai itu, mendengus pelan pada Chanyeol. "Setidaknya aku harus menunjukkan loyalitas di depan kalian."

"Disini tidak ada si PresDir mesum itu."

"Tetap saja."

"Sehun benar, Kai. Tidak ada atasan mesummu itu, berarti disini kita berstatus teman."

Kai mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserahlah."

Kai menata kembali dokumen-dokumen yang tadi dia paparkan di depan ruangan rapat, kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol, Sehun."

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehun langsung menggeliat tak nyaman dalam duduknya, sementara Chanyeol telah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku.

"Jadi—bagian mana yang akan kau rombak, Sehun?"

"Mungkin bagian akuntan. Kau?"

"Bagian marketing. Kerja mereka kurang maksimal."

Sehun mengangguk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ia duduki. Kali ini, pasti mereka berdua akan lembur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pecat beberapa pegawai yang ada dalam laporan ini. Lalu buat iklan untuk menarik pegawai baru di bidang Akuntan. Usahakan kau mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar sesuai kriteria. Aku tunggu laporanmu paling lambat Jumat."

Sekretaris wanita di depan Oh Sehun mengangguk setelah mendengar tugas utama di hari Senin yang cerah itu.

"Baik, Pak. Saya akan segera melaksanakannya."

Sesaat setelahnya, sekretaris cantik muda itu berlalu dari ruangan sang bos.

"Sialan si PresDir itu. Karenanya, mungkin minggu kali ini akan jadi tambah berat. Ugh! Aku ingin libur..." Sehun menggerutu sambil mengusap wajahnya lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain dengan Perisemithal Company, kini Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menekan nafsu birahinya ketika sang sekretaris muda itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekretaris seksinya itu kini sedang menggunakan rok super mini yang akan menampakkan pahanya yang putih mulus, serta baju atasan ketat berwarna merah menggoda, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol ingin seka—

"Maaf, Pak?" Sang sekretaris menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran super joroknya. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah barang sejenak, namun, kemudian ia bisa menguasai raut mukanya lagi.

"Ehmm—Naihyun, tolong lakukan perombakan di bagian Marketing. Suruh kepala Marketing untuk melakukan penilaian dan pengamatan secepatnya atas kinerja karyawan mereka. Pecat beberapa yang tidak bekerja maksimal, kemudian buatkan aku iklan untuk merekrut karyawan baru."

Naihyun tersenyum menggoda. "Baik, Pak. Akan saya laksanakan secepatnya."

Sekretaris bernama Naihyun itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Emm—Naihyun, sebentar. Besok bisa temani aku makan siang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beruntungnya Sehun yang punya bawahan cekatan seperti mereka-mereka itu. Beberapa jam saja setelah dia memberikan perintah, iklan lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaannya sudah tersebar di semua media elektronik.

**Job Vacancy**

**Dibutuhkan karyawan di bidang akuntansi untuk mengisi jabatan kosong pada bidang akuntan di perusahaan Lecution Company.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam membaca sebuah iklan yang tertera pada koran harian yang menjadi langganannya sambil mengunyah roti sebagai sarapan paginya.

"Apa yang kaubaca, Soo?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Dilihatnya kini sang kakak sudah bersiap dengan pakaian rapi, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku sedang membaca koran. Kurasa ini cocok untukmu."

Xi Luhan, kakak dari Do Kyungsoo itu, mengambil koran dari tangan sang adik, lantas membacanya.

"Mungkin. Tapi—aku tak yakin. Ini perusahaan besar, Soo."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Kau kan pintar. Lulusan universitas terbaik di luar negeri. Nilaimu juga tinggi. Mana mungkin mereka tak mengambilmu? Ayolah, Hyung. Coba saja!"

Luhan tampak mengernyit mendengarnya, kemudian mendesah lelah. Apa salahnya juga jika dia mencoba?

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendaftar nanti siang. Kau bisa jaga rumah, kan?"

Kyungsoo menampilkan _angelic smile_-nya, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius akan kesini?"

Byun Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan mencoba bekerja pada bidangku!"

Huang Zi Tao, sahabat Byun Baekhyun, menghela napas bosan. "Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya kau mengatakan akan melamar pekerjaan, dan kau selalu berakhir pulang dengan air mata karena ditolak."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Itu dulu! Sekarang, aku janji, aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini!"

"Tapi ini perusahaan besar, Baek. Persemithal Company? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin! Aku akan mendapatkannya!"

Tao memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah kau saja, Baek."

"YAK! Tao! Kau mau kemana?! Kau harus mengantarku ke perusahaan ini!"

"Pergi saja sendiri, aku mau tidur."

"Tao! Aku tak berani kesana sendirian! Aku buta arah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang memeriksa laporan atas para pelamar yang datang ke kantornya. Total ada dua puluh pelamar. Sebagian besar adalah perempuan.

Sehun mengangguk ketika matanya sesekali ketika ia memeriksa latar belakang para pelamar di bagian akuntan-nya.

Pada saat ia memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut, matanya tertuju pada salah satu foto yang tertempel disana.

Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di depannya. "Camelia, segera ke ruanganku."

Setelah menutup telepon itu, pintu ruangannya terketuk pelan sebelum seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim berjalan mendekatinya. Sesekali, wanita itu mengerling nakal, mencoba menggoda atasannya yang bahkan tak melirik kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit berlebihan.

Sehun berdecak kesal, kemudian berbicara pelan. "Aku ingin kau memanggil pelamar ini untuk segera ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

Sekretarisnya yang bernama Camelia itupun mengernyit heran. "Tapi, Pak. Ini tugas bagian Personalia."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Segera lakukan apa yang aku suruh."

"Tapi, Pak, menurut ketentuan perusahaan di—"

"Camelia! Aku atasanmu dan penguasa perusahaan ini. Peraturan bisa kuubah kapanpun aku mau, dan sekarang cepat kau lakukan tugasmu!"

Camelia tersentak, namun kemudian menyeringai nakal. "Oke—Bos Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa bawahannya bisa bersikap begitu tak sopan dan berlebihan seperti itu?!

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangannya kembali terketuk pelan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas yang baru ia baca.

"Masuk."

Sepersekian detik setelah ia menggumamkan kata "masuk", pintu itu terbuka. Sehun menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menutup pintu itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak. Sang pemuda membelalakkan matanya ketika Sehun menatapnya dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat datang di Lecution Company. Silakan duduk," ujar Sehun dengan nadanya yang biasa.

Pemuda itu langsung terkesiap ketika mendengar nada bicara Sehun. Dengan canggung, ia langsung berjalan kearah Sehun.

Sehun mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang tepat berada di depannya. Pemuda itu duduk dengan patuh, namun masih tak mau menatap Sehun. Wajahnya ia tundukkan teramat dalam.

"Jadi—kau berniat melamar pekerjaan disini?"

Pemuda di depan Sehun tersebut mengangguk tak yakin.

"Kau lulusan Oxford? Kau kuliah disana?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah terdiam kaku seraya meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Jadi—selama ini kau berada di Inggris?"

"..."

Sehun mendesah lelah ketika lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak mau merespon pertanyaannya. Sosok calon bawahan yang menjengkelkan, bukan?

"Apa kau tahu? Aku mencarimu selama ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Sementara pelamar pekerjaan yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya, terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar seraya menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya saat ini.

Sama seperti Sehun, beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyeleksi sendiri karyawan-karyawan yang mendaftar di perusahaannya. Dia ingin mendapatkan karyawan yang seksi dan berbodi mulus, katanya. Setali tiga uang, sekalian dia mendapatkan suguhan enak.

"Jadi, namamu adalah Amber?"

"Yap!"

"Dan—kau yakin, kau bukan namja?"

Pelamar di depannya mengernyit tak suka. "Tentu saja! Aku wanita tulen."

"Tapi kau berdandan seperti lelaki! Jangan salahkan aku!"

Chanyeol menjerit frustasi. Dia kira, pelamar di depannya adalah wanita cantik dengan tubuh aduhai. Di foto juga nampak "cewek sekali". Tapi, kok kenyataannya—

"Kau bisa keluar..."

"A—APA?!"

"SELANJUTNYA..."

Pelamar bernama Amber itu berdiri dengan muka heran. "Lalu—aku... bagaimana?"

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Cepat pergi. Aku harus menyeleksi dua puluh pelamar lagi."

Muka Amber nampak memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan menghentakkan kaki—dan berakhir dengan bantingan pintu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Andai saja si Amber ini mau berpakaian "cewek sekali" seperti kekasihnya dan tidak bertingkah seperti lelaki, maka—

"Permisi..."

Lamunan Chanyeol membuyar ketika ada seorang pelamar lain yang sekarang sudah membuka pintu ruangannya dan mulai berjalan riang kearahnya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, untung saja air liurnya tak ikut keluar. Matanya dengan jeli mengikuti pergerakan orang yang sedang melangkah menuju kearahnya itu. Dia—terpesona.

Tanpa dia sadari, orang yang membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal aneh itu ternyata sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Chanyeol.

"Saya mendaftar untuk bagian Marketing."

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari imajinya. Dia terhenyak, kemudian, dengan kikuk, ia mulai membuka berkas milik si pelamar ini.

"Jadi—namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Benar sekali."

"Dan kau adalah seorang namja?"

"Iya."

"Bukan yeoja?"

"Tentu saja! Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu."

Chanyeol kembali tersentak ketika dia mendengar tawa merdu dari Baekhyun. Tanpa dia sadari, pandangannya langsung terpaku pada wajah sempurna nan indah milik Baekhyun.

Dan orang yang ia pandangi malah mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Uhm—ada apa?"

Chanyeol gelagapan ketika dia kepergok sedang menatap pemuda di depannya. "T—tidak. Tak ada."

"Oh."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun seperti seorang kucing yang sedang menatap ikan bandeng saja. Apa masih ada namja berparas cantik lebih dari dia, batinnya bertanya.

"Halo?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Kau dengar aku? Halo halo?"

"Kau diterima."

"Eh?! Secepat itu? Bahkan kita belum wawan—"

"Kau diterima jadi sekretarisku."

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. "A—apa? Tidak! Aku kan mendaftar di bagian Marketing!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Yang penting kau dapat kerja, kan? Yang butuhkan kerja, bukan bagian pemasaran."

"Tapi—!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon di depannya.

"Naihyun, ke ruanganku segera."

/"Baik, Pak."/

Baekhyun masih mengernyit heran, kemudian mencoba menjelaskan. "Dengar. Aku datang kesini karena di koran jelas-jelas terbaca bahwa kau membutuhkan seo—"

"Anda memanggil saya, Pak?"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan langsung melongok ke belakang. Naihyun, sekretaris Chanyeol, terlihat sedang berjalan kearah mereka setelah Chanyeol menganggguk padanya.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu."

"Maaf, Pak. Tapi jadwal makan siang kita berdua masih dua jam lag—"

"Ah! Bukan tentang makan siang..."

Naihyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Kaki kanannya ia silangkan keatas kaki kirinya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya.

"Bawa ini pada bagian personalia. Dan minta uang pesangon."

Naihyun masih membatu, ia tak menggubris kertas putih yang jelas-jelas ia ketahui apa isinya. Mulutnya membuka lebar, sama dengan bola matanya.

"A—apa? M—maaf, Pak. Ini mungkin kesalahan semata. Bu—bukankah kita ada janji makan berdua siang ini?"

Baekhyun mendelik jijik pada wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu. Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Naihyun.

"Kau benar. Berarti siang ini aku akan makan siang dengan—dia." Chanyeol menunjuk muka Baekhyun dengan bolpoin yang dia pegang.

Baekhyun melotot horor. "APA?!"

Naihyun, yang mungkin baru saja menyadari jika ada Baekhyun disana, langsung mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. Iris matanya menggelap sempurna, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ketika dia menatap sang pemuda imut itu.

"Ya. Kau kan sekretaris baruku. Nah, Naihyun, kau bisa pergi ke bagian Personalia. Selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Naihyun yang meninggalkannya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. "Sama-sama, Naihyun!"

Mata Baekhyun memicing tajam menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin jadi sekretaris bos mesum sepertimu."

Chanyeol angkat bahu tak peduli setelah tangan kanannya menggoreskan sebuah tanda tangan pada berkas Baekhyun. "Sudah sah. Kau sekarang menjadi sekretarisku. Kalau kau mengeluarkan diri, kau harus ganti rugi berjuta-juta."

"APA KATAMU?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pulang kerumah dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Dia bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan salam ketika dirinya sudah membuka pintu rumah sewaannya.

Kyungsoo adiknya terlihat sedang tertawa kecil sambil makan _popcorn _dan menonton kartun Pororo kesukaannya. Ketika mendengar derap langkah menuju kearahnya, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan takut-takut.

"Oh Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Luhan melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya ke tempat alas kaki, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo malas. "Maaf. Aku lelah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya heran ketika mendapati kakak tirinya itu datang dengan raut wajah yang tak biasa. Dia bahka berpikir bahwa—

"Apa—wawancaranya tak sukses?"

"Sukses. Aku di terima."

Kyungsoo makin mengernyit heran. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau sakit? Ditodong penjahat? Dicegat preman? Atau apa?"

Luhan tertawa dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tengah. "Atasanku adalah seseorang yang ingin sekali kuhindari."

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo mendadak berubah.

Oh Sehun.

Ingatan Kyungsoo melayang kembali ke belasan tahun silam. Partikel-partikel berisi memori yang mengendap dalam otaknya kini kembali hadir menyapanya. Belasan tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia masih kecil.

"_Sehun! Sehun! Tunggu Kyungsoo!"_

"_Tidak mau! Sehun mau memetik bunga disana! Hyung tidak usah ikut!"_

_Kyungsoo kecil mengcengkeram tangan Sehun erat. Dia mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tak boleh ikut?!"_

"_Nanti kalau Hyung jatuh terpeleset kena lumpur aku tak mau memapahmu, Hyung..."_

_Kyungsoo makin mencebik. "Ya sudah! Ambilkan aku bunga mawar satu, ya!"_

"_Tidak, Hyung. Bunga mawarnya tinggal satu."_

"_Memangnya itu untuk siapa? Eomma-mu?"_

_Sehun beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Untuk Luhan Hyung."_

_Kyungsoo kecil tercenang. Matanya menatap punggung Sehun yang berlari menjauhinya, memetik mawar merah itu dengan hati-hati sambil tersenyum secerah bunga matahari._

_Mata Kyungsoo kecil berair. "Se—sehunnie..."_

Untuk Luhan Hyung. Ini untuk Luhan Hyung. Itu baik untuk Luhan Hyung. Luhan Hyung tak boleh begini-begitu. Luhan Hyung harus ini-itu. Luhannie suka ini. Selalu Luhan. Selalu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"H—hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao sedang memasak di dapur ketika dia mendengar suara pintu depan di banting keras. Dia melongokan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal, kemudian berdecak kesal. "Jangan biarkan kau mengganti pintu lagi karena ulahmu, Byunbaek!"

Baekhyun berjalan lelah kearah sofa di depan televisi.

Tao mengernyit menatapnya. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung mengelap tangan kotornya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tumben kau tak menangis saat kau ditolak."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Siapa bilang aku ditolak?"

"Sudahlah Baek. Mukamu tertekuk seperti baju kusut begitu. Kau pasti ditolak lagi, kan?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping sang sahabat. "Aku diterima."

"Serius kau diterima jadi—"

"—jadi sekretaris—"

"—jadi Market—apa? Sekretaris? Kenapa bisa?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng lesu. "Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku merasakan kalau setelah ini hidupku tak tenang lagi, Tao."

Tao mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku lupa! Aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang untukmu!"

"Lupakan. Aku sudah makan siang dengan bosku."

"APA?!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Chapter 2—**

SachiMalff Proudly Present

"Our Secretary"

**.**

**.**

**. EXO's fanfiction.**

**Length : 4489 words in this chap**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja dengan Chanyeol sebagai bosnya, dia nampak sama sekali tak berniat.

Pakaian dan dasinya terpakai asal-asalan, sehingga Tao harus mati-matian menceramahinya untuk merapikan dandanannya.

"Jangan paksa aku, Tao! Aku tak berniat pergi kesana!"

Tao melotot tajam pada Baekhyun yang mencoba memberontak ketika ia memasangkan dasinya. "Jangan bergerak, Baek! Kau membuatnya kotor!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tak mau pergi."

"Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tak mau, Tao! Atasanku itu bos mesum yang di kepalanya hanya terisi sesuatu tentang birahi!"

Tao memutar matanya bosan. "Kau harus pergi, atau kau harus ganti rugi berjuta-juta."

Baekhyun mencebik. Tao ada benarnya juga. Jika dia tak hadir di hari pertamanya bekerja, dia akan di panggil dan di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh si kuping lebar itu. Dan—jika ia sampai dipecat, dia harus mengganti rugi dengan uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Dari mana Baekhyun mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

Menyerah, Baekhyun membiarkan Tao merapikan penampilannya.

"Sudah."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya bosan. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tao melambai riang kearah Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan pergi keluar rumah sewaan mereka. "Hati-hati! Semoga lancar, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika ia berbalik menatap Tao. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali melangkah untuk pergi bekerja. Dia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, memantapkan dalam hati bahwa inilah pekerjaannya, dan dia harus melakukan ini. Demi hidupnya—yeah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lima jarinya ketika terdengar ketukan pintu di ruang kerjanya. Dia merapikan jas yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Masuk!"

Baekhyun muncul dari luar ruangan, dengan dua buah map yang dia bawa di tangan kanan. Dia mencoba untuk bermuka biasa, tapi sial, Chanyeol nampak sudah hapal dengan raut wajah yang terkesan ditutup-tutupi seperti itu.

"Selamat siang. Saya membawakan beberapa laporan untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk riang, masih meneliti bagaimana hari ini penampilan Baekhyun. Dia menyeringai tipis, tipis sekali, ketika matanya mengamati wajah putih Baekhyun yang sedang tertunduk untuk memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Raut muka serius milik Baekhyun itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum misterius.

"Anda bisa kelilipan debu kalau terus-terusan menatap saya tanpa berkedip, Pak."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Seringaian di bibirnya tergantikan oleh deheman untuk meredakan rasa canggung.

Baekhyun balik menyeringai. Mengerjai bos mesumnya semacam ini mungkin akan jadi rutinitas hariannya yang menyenangkan...

"Ehm—Anda akan ada rapat dengan XiuSeok Corp dari China hari ini pukul sepuluh pagi, lalu Anda harus mengecek kembali berkas-berkas yang ada di perusahaan cabang, kemudian jam satu siang Anda harus pergi makan siang dengan sekretaris Anda, lalu jam—"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika dia merasa ada yang ganjil. Chanyeol—yang memperhatikan dengan seksama—mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Em... Maaf, Pak. Tapi, sepertinya, ada jadwal Anda yang salah..."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan sang sekretaris baru. "Apanya yang salah?"

"Disini tertulis bahwa Anda—akan makan siang dengan sekretaris Anda."

Chanyeol makin menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Ya. Benar. Lalu—apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di sudut ruangan itu ke muka sang atasan yang kini sedang menampilkan wajah sok-tidak-tahu itu. Kalau saja si bodoh idiot Park Chanyeol itu bukan atasannya...

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menghembuskan napas untuk meredakan emosinya. Sesaat kemudian, dia mencoba tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri nampak ngeri ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum—err...menakutkan.

Baekhyun berdehem untuk menepis emosi dan niat jahatnya. "Masalahnya, sayalah sekretaris Anda saat ini."  
"Itu benar. Makanya aku mengusulkan jadwal itu."

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa, Pak."

"Kau menolakku?"

"Kalau Anda belum tuli, maka jawabannya jelas iya."

"Wow, kau tak bisa menolakku. Aku bosmu."

"Anda bos saya, bukan pacar saya."

Chanyeol magut-magut mengerti. Dia mengelus dagunya dan nampak seperti sedang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di seberang meja di depannya. "Aku tahu itu."

"Nah, kalau beg—"

"Makanya, kau harus jadi pacarku..."

"Maaf, saya tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Aku tampan dan kau cantik. Apanya yang kurang? Kita cocok kok?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun bersumpah, suatu hari nanti, ketika dia terlepas dari jerat si setan bertelinga lebar ini, dia akan mencekiknya sampai mampus. Dia berjanji demi seluruh bintang di galaksi Andromeda...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghela napas pasrah ketika dirinya kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ke ruangan bosnya; Oh Sehun.

Kepala Bagian Personalia tadi pagi memintanya untuk menghadap Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan yakin—ini bukan berita bagus.

Bagus-bagus saja sih kalau Sehun memecatnya tanpa ancaman dia harus membayar ganti rugi dari pengangkatan karyawan. Tapi itu rasanya hal yang mustahil. Sehun sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tak akan pernah mengizinkan Luhan untuk keluar dari Lecution Company. Tidak selama Sehun masih menjabat sebagai bos disana.

Sang pemuda pemilik mata rusa itu menghela napas pelan sebelum dia mengetuk pintu di depannya. Luhan langsung melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ketika orang yang berada di dalam mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

Dengan berat hati, dia berjalan melangkah kearah Sehun yang sedang tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas di atas meja.

Tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan Sehun, Luhan berdehem pelan untuk mengatasi ketakutannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan, lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Ada baiknya kau duduk dulu."

Luhan menuruti apa perintah atasannya. Toh dia juga pasti akan pegal jika berdiri lama-lama. "Jadi—ada apa, Pak?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Melihatmu berbicara se-formal ini padaku membuatku geli, Lu."

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan biasa saja. Disini, statusnya hanyalah antar bawahan dan atasan. Tak ada yang perlu diberi perhatian 'lebih'. Apalagi itu hanya masa lalu. Semuanya tak penting lagi.

"Saya bawahan anda. Jadi sudah seharusnya saya bersikap seperti ini."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Aku mengangkatmu jadi sekretarisku."

Mata Luhan membola sempurna. "A-apa? Sekretaris?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin.

Luhan masih menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya empat tahun itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Firasatnya benar. Kali ini hidupnya akan makin berantakan. Sekretaris? Oh Sehun? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?!

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru saja memecat sekretarisku tadi pagi."

"APA?! Kenapa?!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar menatap Sehun yang kini masih tersenyum misterius.

"Karena Camelia sudah dengan lancangnya memberikanku obat perangsang tadi malam. Aku jelas tak akan mempertahankan pegawai semacam dia."

"Tapi kenapa aku?!"

"Karena aku yang menginginkannya?"

"Tapi aku tak mau!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kau bawahanku, kan? Kau sudah seharusnya bersikap tunduk dan patuh layaknya bawahan pada atasannya padaku."

Luhan menggeram rendah. Bisa-bisanya anak ini membalikkan perkataannya tadi! Muka putihnya terasa sudah memerah sempurna karena titah Sehun yang seenak udelnya itu.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau, kau bawahanku."

"Aku memang bawahanmu, tapi aku tak bisa jadi sekretaris karena itu bukan bidangku."

"Jadi sekretaris itu mudah, Lu. Kau hanya perlu mengatur jadwalku dan me—"

"Tapi aku tak mau, Sehun!"

Sedetik setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, Luhan membekap tangannya sendiri. Sementara Sehun, mukanya nampak seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat uang bermilyar-milyar.

"Lu, kau... memanggilku... lagi..."

Luhan menggeleng lemah, masih tetap menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungil itu. "M—maaf. Aku harus pergi. P—permisi."

Luhan bergegas untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Sampai suara itu kembali ia dengar.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengenangku lagi, Lu!"

Luhan mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ya, dia dengar. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mencoba tak peduli.

Walau itu rasanya mustahil. Luhan lebih dari tahu, bahwa Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, apapun caranya.

Lagi, memori itu kembali terulang ketika pintu ruangan Sehun tertutup rapat. Bak role film yang tak pernah kusut, kenangan itu hadir kembali. Tak peduli seberat apa Luhan berusaha untuk mengusirnya jauh dari otak dan benaknya.

"_Luhan Hyung! Tunggu aku!"_

_Sehun kecil kembali bangkit setelah beberapa kali ia jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang-lubang di taman itu. Seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun yang berada di depannya tampak tak menggubris panggilannya._

"_Sehuna, kau tak usah mengikutiku!"_

"_Hyung! Tunggu! Disana banyak tumbuhan berduri!"_

"_Makanya! Jangan mengikutiku!"_

"_Sehun tak bisa! Sehun tak ingin Luhan Hyung terluka!"_

_Luhan kecil mendengus tak suka. "Sudah! Main sama Seohyun saja sana!"_

_Setelah berlari cukup keras, dia akhirnya bisa mengatur napas dan menggapai lengah Luhan kecil yang berdiri di depannya. "Tidak mau! Sehun tidak suka Seohyun! Sehun sukanya sama Luhan Hyung!"_

_Luhan berdecak tak suka. "Kita ini sama-sama namja! Jangan seenaknya bilang suka begitu dong!"_

_Sehun merengut tak suka. "Biarin! Suatu saat nanti, Hyung juga pasti akan menyukaiku!"_

"_Jangan bermimpi, ish! Dasar cadel!"_

"_Hyung! Tunggu Sehun, jebal!"_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tak menyukaimu!"_

Dan senyuman itu kembali terukir di bibir seorang Xi Luhan.

Sejam setelah Luhan kembali ke meja kerjanya, dia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir. Deretan-deretan angka di dalam jurnal yang terpampang nyata di depannya itu sama sekali tak bisa ia cermati barang sedetikpun hanya karena omongan sang atasan tadi siang. Dia mengacak surai cokelat madunya. Kembali berpikir bagaimana dia bisa mencegah agar bukan dia yang jadi sekretarisnya.

Bukannya dia benar-benar tak mau, sih. Tapi, sebuah masa lalu antara dirinya dengan seseorang—yang entah sekarang dimana keberadaannya—membuatnya harus menjauhi si pemuda albino itu. Dia tak mau jika dia kembali dekat dengan Sehun, masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit...

Ah, andai saja ia punya seseorang kenalan yang bisa dia mintai bantuan agar bis—

Mata doe miliknya membelalak lebar. Dia seperti sedang mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk masalahnya kini. Cepat-cepat, ia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menarik sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam dari sana. Setelah beberapa kali dia mencoba berkutat pada layar telepon miliknya itu, ia langsung mendekatkan si mungil kesayangannya itu ke telinga kanannya.

/"Yeobosse—"/

"Kyungie! Aku ada tawaran bagus untukmu!" teriak Luhan memotong salam dari orang yang baru saja dia hubungi; sang adik tiri, Do Kyungsoo.

Terdengar krasak-krusuk di seberang telepon, Luhan yakin jika Kyungsoo kini sedang memasak.

/"Penawaran? Untukku? Apa itu, Hyung?"/

Luhan masih menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Dia yakin, kali ini idenya pasti akan berhasil. "Kau kenal Sehun teman kecil kita yang kemarin aku ceritakan bahwa kini dia jadi bosku, kan?"

Hening sejenak. Tak ada jawaban ataupun suara krasak-krusuk di seberang telepon, sampai Luhan kembali memanggil sang adik.

/"Ah—iya, Hyung. Aku ingat, wae?"/

"Dia sedang mencari seseorang untuk jadi sekretarisnya. Kau kan mahir bahasa asing. Kau mau kan?"

Hening lagi. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari seberang telepon. Dan itu membuat Luhan agak khawatir. "Soo? Halo halo? Kau masih disana?"

/"Uhm—masih Hyung. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."/

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya walau dia tahu Kyungsoo tak bakal melihatnya. "Tak usah berpikir! Ini akan sangat mudah! Gajimu akan jadi tinggi. Kau mau ya? Ya? Jebal..."

/"Ehmm—aku tak yakin, Hyung, tapi—baikla—"/

"NAH! Begitu! Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan hentikan kegiatan memasakmu itu, lalu pergi kesini secepatnya. Kau tahu alamatnya, kan? Dandan yang rapi dan kutunggu beberapa jam lagi! Terimakasih, Kyungie! Hati-hati dijalan, ya!"

/"Ta—tapi Hyung—!"/

Luhan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mengindahkan penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Luhan senang karena dengan ini, pasti Sehun tak akan mau memaksanya lagi. Tinggal bilang saja bahwa Kyungsoo adalah teman masa kecil mereka—dan taraa... dia akan terbebas dari jerat Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan peduli, di sana, di rumah yang dia sewa, Kyungsoo tengah bergelut dengan emosinya sendiri.

Andai Luhan tahu—kalau ini sungguh berat bagi Kyungsoo. Andai Luhan tahu, kalau Kyungsoo selalu mencintai Sehun. Pun mungkin sampai saat ini.

Hanya saja, Luhan tak terlalu peka untuk melihat kejadian sekitar di masa lalunya. Hanya saja, Luhan tak pernah sadar jika ada satu buah foto milik Sehun saat kecil yang Kyungsoo simpan rapat-rapat di bawah bantal Pororo kesayangannya.

Tepat ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Sehun datang ke ruang kerja Luhan yang berada di lantai dua—satu lantai di bawah ruang kerja Sehun.

Luhan awalnya ingin melarikan diri, tapi dia tahu itu mustahil. Luhan memang jago berkelit, tapi Sehun jago menangkap belut, selicin apapun itu.

Akhirnya, Luhan duduk pasrah di tempatnya, menunggu apa mau Sehun. Sehun duduk di depan meja kerja Luhan tanpa disuruh. Yeah—dia bosnya, ingat?

"Kita ada rapat dengan XiuSeok Corp. dari China sejam lagi."

Alis Luhan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kita?"

"Yep."

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Maaf, tapi aku yakin kalau Anda salah."

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk itu, kemudian memainkan jemarinya. "Tak ada yang salah. Kecuali jika kau lupa bahwa mulai tadi pagi kau adalah sekretaris baruku."

Alis Luhan berkedut tak suka. "Tapi bahkan saya tak mau."

"Tapi aku bahkan tak peduli."

"Ta—"

Sehun mendesah malas. "Ayolah, Lu. Kau tahu tak ada gunanya menentangku. Aku bos. Dan di atas itu semua, aku Oh Sehun. Aku tak bisa dibantah."

Sehun benar. Luhan tahu hal itu. Dan dia akhirnya memilih untuk bersikap tak acuh. Toh, Kyungsoo akan datang sebentar lagi. Biarkan kali ini dia ikut rapat sebagai sekretaris Sehun untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Baik."

Mata Sehun membola sempurna, namun, dia ingat bahwa dia harus menjaga image-nya. Begini-begini, dia masih bos disini. Dia berdehem untuk meredakan ucapannya. "Oke. Kutunggu di ruanganku lima belas menit lagi."

Dan si pemuda berkulit putih susu itu langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Luhan yang sedang mendesah pasrah.

Pukul setengah sepuluh, Luhan sudah bersiap dengan beberapa berkas yang diberikan oleh Sehun—atasannya. Sehun bilang bahwa itu adalah schedule rapat dan apa-apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan dalam rapat nanti. Sehun juga bilang bahwa mereka akan rapat dengan Persemithal Company untuk memenangkan tender penting dari China.

Luhan mengangguk paham ketika ia mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka langsung menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen lain yang dibutuhkan. Kata Sehun, rapat akan di laksanakan disini.

Luhan gugup, tentu. Dia belum pernah jadi sekretaris sebelumnya. Jadi—kalau dia gagal mendampingi Sehun kali ini, bukan salahnya. Tapi salah si pemuda yang kini sedang naik lift bersamanya ini yang sudah seenaknya mengangkatnya jadi sekretaris.

Mengetahui jika Luhan sedang gugup, Sehun tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Tak perlu gugup, Lu. Kita pasti akan menang."

Luhan mendecih kesal. "Saya tidak gugup. Toh kalau kita tidak menang, itu bukan salah saya."

Sehun tertawa menanggapi nada bicara Luhan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di lantai lima, tempat rapat akan di adakan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri beberapa koridor panjang sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Persecution Corp." yang bertengger manis di pintu masuknya.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan sejenak, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa mereka tak perlu khawatir.

Sehun membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya pertama kali mendapati sosok Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berada di sana, beserta para karyawan yang ia yakin betul adalah para karyawan dari XiuSeok Corp., dan seseorang yang nampak asing dimatanya yang sedang duduk tak nyaman di sebelah Chanyeol, serta Presiden Direktur XiuSeok sendiri, Xiumin. Seorang lelaki beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya yang berpipi gembil.

Mereka semua tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun dan Luhan sudah datang, minus Baekhyun yang masih gugup, serta Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah bosan karena terus-menerus bertemu Sehun ketika rapat.

"Selamat datang, Oh Sehun," sapa PresDir XiuSeok ramah seraya menjabat tangan Sehun.

Sehun membalas tersenyum lebar.

Pandangan Xiumin teralih pada Luhan yang masih berdiri canggung di belakang Sehun. "Ah! Ini sekretaris Anda?"

Sehun mengangguk percaya diri. "Kenalkan, sekretaris saya. Xi Luhan."

Luhan membungkuk—khas orang China—dan kemudian menjabat tangan lawan rapatnya erat. "Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Xiumin tersentak ketika menyadari logat bicara Luhan. "Kau—Chinese?"

Luhan mengangguk tak yakin, masih dengan wajah malu-malu. "Ne."

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Kami disini juga orang China."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia baru ingat akan perkataan Sehun tadi. Ya! Bukankah tadi Sehun bilang bahwa yang akan rapat dengannya adalah orang China? "Be—benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Xiumin riang.

Sehun berdehem pelan ketika Luhan dan Xiumin sudah mulai berbicara tak penting mengenai kampung halaman dan sejenisnya. "Sebaiknya kita mulai rapatnya."

Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Ah, iya! Kau benar, Oh Sehun. Maklum, sekretarismu ini adalah orang dengan pembawaan menarik!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar gurauan Xiumin. Seketika, dia merasa percaya diri. "Anda juga begitu, Xiumin-sshi."

Sehun menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak suka, kemudian menggeret tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia sekretaris barumu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Sehun sudah duduk si samping kanannya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Mana sekretarismu yang selalu berpakaian minim itu?"

"Sudah kupecat."

Sehun mendengus tak suka. "Lalu siapa penggantinya? Perempuan yang bahkan tak berpakaian?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kenalkan sekretaris baruku. Byun Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan tangan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kirinya. Baekyun nampak merengut sebal ketika Chanyeol melakukannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi, kemudian menjabat tangan Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau sudah beralih profesi jadi _gay_?"

"Tidak. Aku Baekhyun-seksual—aw! Sakit, Baek!"

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. "Yang benar saja!"

Chanyeol melongokan kepalanya kearah dimana Luhan duduk, namun, kemudian, matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Sehun..."

"Hng?"

"Aku tak tahu ada namja cantik lain selain Baekhyun. Hai! Siapa namamu?"

"Ehm—Tuan Park Chanyeol, bisakah kita mulai rapatnya?" Suara Xiumin menyapu pendengaran Chanyeol. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Didapatinya Xiumin sedang nyengir tak wajar padanya. Kai, yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang ketahuan sedang menggoda sekretaris Sehun yang baru. Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah. Ia mengangguk dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Baekhyun mencibir tak suka di sampingnya. "Dasar mesum."

"Jangan cemburu, Baek. Kau yang utama."

"You wish!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya frustasi ketika dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol dan sekretaris barunya itu akan jadi pasangan yang paling menyusahkan sejagad raya bumi antariksa ini.

Rapat berjalan lancar. Presentasi Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol sungguh membuat Xiumin dan para staf-nya terkesima. Baekhyun dan Luhan—yang sama-sama sekretaris baru dan tak berpengalaman—diam saja sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun malah bertepuk tangan dengan keras, dan itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan rapat itu tertawa dengan tingkahnya.

"Saya akui presentasi tadi sangat mengagumkan. Dengan senang hati, saya harus bilang bahwa Persecution Corp., menyakup Persemithal Company dan Lecution Company, akan kami setujui untuk bekerja sama dengan proyek baru kami."

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mengangguk puas. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun malah meninju udara dan berteriak "yes" secara tak sadar—padahal mereka sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa tadi, hanya bertepuk tangan dan bergumam pelan. Dan ketika para hadirin yang ada disana tertawa, mereka baru saja sadar jika mereka bertindak bodoh. Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan mengacak surai brunette Baekhyun yang kini sedang menahan malu. Sementara Luhan nyengir tak paham pada Xiumin di depan sana, yang mana Sehun kembali mendecih tak suka.

XiuSeok Corp. segera menarik diri dari ruang rapat. Setelah bersalaman dengan rekan kerja baru mereka, kini hanya tinggal Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruangan rapat.

"Untung berhasil," ujar Luhan ketika mereka masih duduk meregangkan otot di kursi yang mereka duduki semula.

Baekhyun—yang tadi malah menjauh dari Chanyeol dan pindah duduk di samping Luhan—mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan. "Aku capek sekali."

"Aku juga," timpal Luhan.

Chanyeol mendengus mencela. "Bahkan kalian hanya bersorak-sorai seperti _cheerleader_. Bagaimana bisa capek?"

Sehun dan Kai ikut tertawa. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyit tak suka.

"Darimana kalian dapat sekretaris yang unik-unik seperti ini?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melotot padanya.

"Dari tempat penitipan hewan buas. Mereka bilang Baekhyun harus dibelai setidaknya sepuluh kali sehari," celetuk Chanyeol yang ditanggapi pelototan tajam oleh Baekhyun. Kai tergelak.

"Dia sebenarnya bukan sekretarisku. Tapi karena Camelia nekad menaruh obat perangsangnya padaku, aku meme—"

"APA?!" teriak mereka semua disana, minus Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Makanya, aku pecat dia."

"Aku tak menyangka seorang sekretaris bisa melakukan hal seperti itu," tukas Kai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka lalu dengan obrolan ringan disertai gelak tawa, ketukan pintu terdengar. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata "masuk" terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pegawai Sehun berada di ambang pintu. "Maaf, Pak. Tapi ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan pegawai bernama Xi Luhan."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian, dia baru ingat. "Bisa biarkan dia masuk? Aku Luhan."

Sang pegawai tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, dia menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilakan seseorang yang mencari Luhan untuk masuk, kemudian langsung undur diri.

Pemuda itu nampak malu-malu ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pakaian kasual yang ia pakai menandakan bahwa dia bukanlah pegawai disana.

Luhan tersenyum riang, namun pemuda itu masih berjalan mendekat dengan pelan dan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk malu. Sesaat setelahnya, ia baru mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh keseluruh ruangan.

Kai tersentak ketika dia mendapati wajah putih bersih tanpa cacat itu terangkat. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana semu merah kini telah singgah di kedua pipi putih milik pemuda itu. Bibir merah penuhnya tergigit di bagian bawah, khas orang gugup. Matanya yang besar seakan mampu menyedot penuh atensi Kai untuk terus dan terus menikmati tekstur wajah sempurna itu. Malaikat...

"Kyungie!" teriak Luhan yang membahana menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Luhan bergegas untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik lengan tangannya untuk lebih dekat.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Bakehyun tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Kyungsoo merasa malu. Sangat.

Dan Kai masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo beralih untuk menatap Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan. Dua pasang netra itu bertemu. Kai menatapnya lekat-lekat, tapi Kyungsoo malah kembali menunduk tak yakin.

Luhan tersenyum riang pada semuanya. "Semuanya—ini adikku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, kemudian menjabat tangannya. "Hai, Kyungsoo-shi! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Baekhyun atau Baekkie atau Bacon at—"

"Atau kau bisa panggil dia pabrik Eyeliner," timpal Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak tak menghiraukan candaan Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Bos tampan disini selain Sehun. Kau bisa panggil aku tampan atau seksi atau apapun yang bernotasi bagus dan menarik, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian disambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo, jangan hiraukan dia. Dia itu lelaki mesum," bisik Baekhyun pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya.

Sehun dan Kai masih terdiam di tempat duduknya, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kai—dia sedang sibuk mengamati lekuk demi lekuk wajah Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun—

"Sehun! Kai! Kalian tak memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai mengerjap bingung, kemudian berjalan—dengan salah tingkah—kearah Kyungsoo berdiri.

Dia berdehem sebentar ketika tubuhnya sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Kyungsoo. "Ehm—Kim Jongin. Kau bisa panggil aku Kai."

"Atau Kkamjong," tukas Chanyeol.

Kai tak memperhatikan lawakan Chanyeol. Dia masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan cermat. Butuh beberapa detik dari kesadarannya sehingga kini ia mampu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo balik menatap Kai dan menyambut tangan kanan itu. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Kai merasa kesadarannya kembali menghilang ketika pemuda itu balas menatapnya bahkan tersenyum padanya—walau singkat.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit ketika ia mendapati bahwa Sehun tak beranjak dari duduknya, malah mengernyit heran.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan diri?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kyungsoo nampak semakin gugup, dia beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan.

Namun, Sehun kini sudah berdiri di samping Luhan. Dia mendecih kesal pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Jika saja kau bukan sekretaris Chanyeol, sudah kulakban kau, ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun mencebik lucu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh Sehun. Atasan Luhan."

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dia melihat tangan Sehun yang terulur. Dia mencoba untuk mendongak menatap Sehun.

Netranya bertemu pandang dengan wajah tegas milik Sehun. Tanpa dia sadari, gemuruh dalam dadanya kembali bertalu keras-keras.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya ketika tangannya tak juga disambut Kyungsoo. Namun, sebelum dia menarik kembali tangannya, Kyungsoo langsung menjabatnya.

"H—halo, Sehun..."

Sehun mengernyit heran ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel.

"Sehun! Dia Do Kyungsoo! Kau masih ingat, kan? Dia teman kita waktu kecil!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pertama kali orang yang buka suara adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bersamaan, mereka berteriak, "jadi kalian berdua itu sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?!"

Luhan tertawa kecil.

Sehun masih mengernyit heran, kemudian pandangannya teralih untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba mengamati raut wajah milik Do Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Kyungsoo—siapa?"

Bagai palu godam yang dipukul tepat kedalam relung hatinya. Seketika, harapan demi harapan yang Kyungsoo rajut itu sirna.

Doa yang ia tanam, yang tiap hari ia rawat dan ia siram dengan segenap hati dan perasaannya itu kini telah layu, bahkan mati.

Sehun tak mengenalinya. Oh Sehun, yang foto dirinya bahkan Kyungsoo simpan rapat-rapat di bawah bantal Pororo miliknya, yang tiap malam ia tarik kembali dan ia kagumi lagi dan lagi, ternyata sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Sehun mematahkan puing-puing perasaan Kyungsoo yang tercecer, retakan-retakan yang coba ia pungut dari kehancuran hatinya.

Mata Kyungsoo berubah keruh.

Dan hanya Kim Jongin yang menyadarinya.

Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa menangis disini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak jika ada Sehun dan Luhan Hyung.

Luhan tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah adik tirinya. Dia masih tersenyum. "Kami berteman sejak kecil, sebenarnya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk paham. Sehun menatap Luhan intens. "Tidak sebelum Luhan pergi menghilang dari kehidupanku dan menetap di—Inggris..."

Hening.

Tatapan Luhan dan Sehun adalah salah satu yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—duo ribut—membatu. Mereka merasa bahwa ini bukan saatnya mereka untuk buka suara. Tatapan keduanya seolah menyalurkan rasa yang berbeda. Sehun menatap Luhan sendu, sedangkan Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dengan tatapan kecewa dan bersalah. Netra keduanya sama-sama menyiratkan rasa terluka yang dalam. Namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak menyadari arti tatapan itu.

Kecuali Kyungsoo.

Dia paham arti tatapan mereka. Yang dia tak ketahui, yang dia takutkan, kini terjawab. Bahkan setelah Sehun menggunakan frasa 'menghilang dari kehidupanku'.

'Kehidupanku'.

'Kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun'.

Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan laju air mata yang sudah ada di batasannya.

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata antara ia dan Luhan, kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie ya, rupanya. Aku sampai terkejut melihatmu. Kau begitu berubah..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam. Kyungsoo tahu. Sehun bukannya terkejut, tapi memang ia lupa sama sekali padanya.

Luhan mencoba buka suara lagi. "Sehun, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang jadi sekretarismu?"

Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai membelalakkan mata mereka lebar.

"Apa?" Sehun mendelik kearah Luhan yang hanya mengangguk riang.

"Kau butuh sekretaris, kan? Kyungie pintar dalam berbagai bahasa dan dia komunikan yang bagus. Dia juga cermat. Dia pasti bisa jadi sekretaris yang bagus untukmu!"

"Tidak!" teriak Kai secara spontan.

Kelima orang lainnya langsung menoleh menatap kai yang kini tengah mengerjap tak percaya dengan pekikannya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling senggol-senggolan tangan—entah kapan ya, mereka jadi sedekat itu—dan menyeringai misterius kearah Kai.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika ia menoleh kepada Kai.

Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan Kai, kemudian balik menatap Luhan. "Tapi—Lu. Kau kan sudah jadi sekretarisku?"

"Sehun, aku tak pantas! Kyungsoo lebih tepat."

Sehun menghela napas lelah. "Jadi—Kyungsoo. Kau lulusan universitas mana? Jurusan apa?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa berbicara. Ia masih membatu.

"Dia juga lulusan Oxford, jurusan Akuntansi juga!" Luhan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bagus. Kalau begitu Kyungsoo diterima."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Dia girang! Dia senang! Akhirnya, dia—

"Kyungsoo akan menggantikan Luhan sebagai Akuntan. Luhan akan jadi sekretarisku. Urusan selesai, tak ada bantahan lagi. Cukup sampai disini, aku pergi. Terimakasih."

Semuanya melongo mendengar kalimat panjang milik Sehun—kecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Mata lebar milik Kyungsoo menyiratkan keterlukaan yang membuat Kai mengangkat alisnya heran. Sementara Luhan, dia masih menatap kepergian Sehun dengan rasa geram dan kecewa.

Suara telepon genggam milik Kai berbunyi. Sedetik kemudian, dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Pak, ada apa? Oh, maaf lupa mengabari anda. Rapatnya berhasil, mereka mau bekerja sama. Oh, benarkah? Ah, baiklah. Mereka masih ada disini bersama saya. Baik, selamat siang."

Chanyeol mendengus menatap Kai. "Bosmu, Kai?"

Kai mengangguk. "Kita akan adakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan hari ini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—yang tak menyadari raut lesu Luhan dan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati Kyungsoo—memekik girang. "PESTA!"

"Kau—juga harus datang," ujar Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Dia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Kai yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Baiklah."

Beberapa kesimpulan yang mereka dapat hari itu, adalah...

Luhan tak bisa lagi mengelak kehadiran Sehun.

Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi berharap pada Sehun.

Kai tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti sikut-sikutan dan menyeringai kearah Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teaser for the next chap!**

"Tolong, Kris! Lindungi aku! Sekali ini saja, Kris!"

"Jika saja masih ada cara lain, aku pasti akan membantumu, Park Giant Chanyeol!"

"Baek! Kita harus bertunangan!"

"APA?! Kau gila! Chanyeol, jangan becanda!"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Lu? Tolong—jangan siksa aku seperti ini..."

"Aku hanya tak bisa... Aku—sudah bukan Luhan Hyung yang kaucintai dulu."

"Jangan mendekat, Kris. Aku jijik padamu."

"Kyung... Kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari Luhan, kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau mencintai Sehun..."

"Kyungsoo... kau menangis..."

"K—kris..."

"Kris! Kau mabuk!"

**Special thanks to : MeicaClouds, chika love baby baekhyun, Jung Eunhee, Shouda Shikaku (yang mau review panjang2, makasih dear!), Aulexo, Maple fujoshi2309, Majey Jannah 97, atacchan, sstyle313, zoldyk, junghyema, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, PURPLE-KIMlee, , devimalik, dorekyungsoo93, NS Yoonji, DiraLeeXiOh, ltmsjh, Maureen Kim, HDHH, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, withselu, UruRuBaek, Park Oh InFa FaRo, kaifighter, lihrla, rachel suliss, younlaycious88, **maafkan Sachi ya, buat kalian semua. Sachi biasanya ngePM orang yg review pake akun, tapi kali ini Sachi belum sempat. Ini aja Sachi sempetin update biar lega ga ada tanggungan besok2. Sachi capek banget krna kurang tidur, apalagi besok harus belajar lagi buat jaga2 tes masuk PTN. Maklum, orang galau yang belum dapet kampus negeri tuh ya gini T.T /curhatgapenting/ Kapan2 jika sempat, Sachi bakal bales kok! Makasih banyak pokoknya buat kalian! Minta doanya juga ya! Hihi.

**Very Long A/N : **Saya tak menyangka jika kalian suka sama fic abal ini. Awalnya saya ragu dan nggak nyangka betul. Sachi langsung update karena kalian2 mau review dan kasih support, hihi.

Buat yang minta adegan chanbaek, saya nggak yakin apa ini banyak adegan chanbaek-nya(?) Dan bagi yang minta TaoRis, maaf banget, TaoRis-nya baru akan muncul chap depan. Saya nggak mau fic ini terkesan buru-buru dan kecepetan plot-nya. Karena saya udah punya plot-plot kedepan. Maafkan saya, ya?

Dan—yang nanya kenapa Luhan menghindari Sehun, itu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu XDD Eh? Ada yang nanya KaiSoo udah bersatu belum juga ya? Belum tuh. Mereka baru kenal. Hehe.

Hunhan udah kenal lama, benar sekali. Kyungsoo suka sama Sehun, mm—ngga tahu ya? Hehe. Tanyakan pada Kyungsoo diatas wkwk.

Udah ya, main konyol-konyolan sama BaekYeolnya, besok kita mulai serius hehe. Saya nggak janji ini fic bakal nggak rumit, maaf banget. Semoga fic ini masih bisa diterima sama kalian2 readerdeul...

_**Reply Review from Anon :**_

Tabifangirl : Makasih semangatnya, dear. Ini udah lanjut yaa.

Gigi onta : Haloo gigi onta, nama kamu sukses buat saya nyengir sendiri, hihi. Oke udah lanjut yaa! Semoga tak mengecewakan

Guest : Iya, kyungie harus bersyukur karena di chap ini dia tak ditakdirkan seorang diri ya, wkwkwk.

J12 : Baek ngelamar siapa emang XDD Oke makasih semangatnya!

XiaoLuhan : Jangan kecewa kalau bakal lebih rumit yaa, di chap2 depan hehe. Masalah HunHan bakal terjawab sedikit demi sedikit kok hihi

Junia angel :Semoga nggak membingungkan dan masih bisa diterima yaa. Soalnya ini bakal complicated banget kedepannya.

Dan... Special reply for **fujoshinyeohdan! : **Haloo fujo! Makasih bangetngetnget ya, kamu itu tipikal reader dan reviewer saya banget. Udah mau ngetik panjang-panjang buat ngasih saran ke ff abal saya ini. makasih makasih /bungkuk2/ Kai cool karena tuntutan peran dari saya haha. Ah, makasih udah mau ngasih saran. Ini udah aku buat supaya ceritanya itu pas porsi buat masing2 pair. Yah, walau mesti nanti banyak di dominasi sama Hunhan, soalnya kan mereka mainpair, hehe. Iya, aku juga mikir gimana caranya bikin mereka berdua bikin progress tapi juga gak melenceng jauh dari plot yg aku bikin. Makasih ya! XDD

**Sampai jumpa lain waktu!**

**Sign, SachiMalff.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**Chapter 3—**

SachiMalff Proudly Present

"Our Secretary"

**.**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction**

**Length : 6276 words in this chap**

**Warning : berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi typo. No beta-ed.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Persecution Corp. sedang sibuk mendekorasi kafetaria mereka yang besar untuk menjadi ruangan pesta yang penuh akan makanan dan hingar-bingar musik.

Ketidakhadiran Sehun dan Chanyeol—dua orang yang merupakan pimpinan cabang dari Persecution Corporation—membuat Jongin harus mengatur semuanya sendirian. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sehun dan Chanyeol berpesan kepadanya bahwa mereka ada rapat. Jongin berani taruhan, jika 'rapat' yang mereka maksud bukanlah rapat yang sebenarnya.

Jongin menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Ia mendengus ketika kembali teringat pada dua rekan kerjanya tersebut. Di dalam benaknya, Jongin sudah menduga bahwa kedua makhluk tersebut sedang bersantai di ruang kerja mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tentu saja, mereka takkan mau mengatur pesta semacam ini.

Kalau bukan karena atasannya, dia juga takkan mau repot-repot mengawasi semua pekerja yang mendekor tempat ini. Dia serasa jadi babu.

Lalu kemudian ia jadi teringat seseorang. Do Kyungsoo. Beruntung sekali Jongin bisa bertemu dengannya. Anak bermata besar tersebut nampak sungguh mempesona. Kharisma yang ia pancarkan membuat siapa saja akan nyaman ketika berada di sampingnya. Pembawaannya yang hangat namun malu-malu, membuat siapa saja ingin berada di sampingnya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mengingatnya. _Do Kyungsoo_. Jongin kembali merapalkan namanya dalam hati.

Dan ketika malam mulai menjelang, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen miliknya. Ia harus mandi dan berganti pakaian, kan? Tak mungkin ia datang ke pesta dengan pakaian lusuh dan lepek seperti ini. _Apalagi nanti Kyungsoo akan dat_—_ah, sudahlah_, batin Jongin.

Pukul tujuh malam, Oh Sehun telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke gedung utama milik Persecution Corp.. Ia berangkat bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Mulanya Sehun menolak, tapi karena si pria bertelinga lebar itu terus saja memaksa dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi mobil Sehun, sang pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut tak bisa menolak dan hanya dapat mendesah pasrah.

"Sehun..."

"Hm."

"Apa kaupikir Baekhyun bisa tertarik padaku?"

Sehun mengernyit heran. Matanya masih terpasung pada jalanan lengang di depannya. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Mungkin," jawab Chanyeol tak yakin.

Sehun menoleh sebentar untuk mendapati respon rekan kerjanya tersebut, kemudian beralih kembali pada jalanan. "Kau tahu? Kukira dia masih suka perempuan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Itukan kaulihat dari sudut pandangmu sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu kisah percintaannya seperti apa, kan? Yang jelas—aku tertarik padanya."

"Kau hanya tertarik, belum masuk tahap mencintai, Chanyeol."

"Tak seperti antara kau dan Luhan?"

Sehun mengernyit. Matanya nampak bergerak gelisah menatap ke depan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "oh, ayolah, Sehun. Aku ini sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam urusan cinta. Jangan kaukira aku tak tahu arti pandanganmu pada sekretaris barumu itu seperti apa."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku memang mencintainya."

"Sejak kapan?"

Sehun mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Sejak kecil, mungkin? Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mencari orang lain."

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. "Jadi—itu alasannya kau selama ini..."

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "yep. Itu alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak semua wanita yang kau sodorkan padaku..."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. "Berapa tahun?"

"Sekitar dua belas tahun."

"Kau tak pernah tidur dengan perempuan—dan laki-laki—selama dua belas tahun? Jesus! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Sehun mendengus. "Bahkan aku tak pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Jangan kaget berlebihan seperti itu, oke?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih perjaka, Sehunnie..."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun skeptis. Dan Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol, buru-buru menambahkan, "aku hanya mencintainya. Dan aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia mencintai orang lain."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Terserah kau. Itu kenyataannya. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Oh Sehun selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan," jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

Mobil Sehun melaju cepat dengan perbincangan ringan keduanya, dengan sesekali Chanyeol yang masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sehun mau menunggu Luhan selama itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol datang sejam kemudian. _Lobby _disana sudah penuh sesak dengan mobil-mobil mengkilap dan mewah.

Keduanya nampak sesekali bersalaman dengan rekan kerja mereka.

Sehun melirik arloji yang ia kenakan, kemudian menyenggol Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Mana sekretaris-sekretaris kita?"

Chanyeol—yang baru saja main mata dengan seorang perempuan seksi—langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

Krik. Hening. Dan...

"ASTAGA SEHUN! AKU LUPA MEMBERITAHU BAEKHYUN DIMANA LETAK KANTOR INI!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya frustasi, sementara Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tepat ketika ia mengeluarkannya, ponsel tersebut berdering pelan. Sebuah panggilan dari Baekhyun. Sang pemuda tinggi tegap itu tersenyum ketika membaca dari siapa ia mendapat telepon tersebut, kemudian beralih pada Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jodoh," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. Dan tepat sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeob—"

/"KATAKAN DIMANA ALAMATNYA SEKARANG ATAU AKU TAKKAN PERNAH PERGI KESANA!"/

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan telepon tersebut dari telinganya, kemudian memandang benda itu dengan tatapan horor. Sehun melotot tajam ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang membahana.

"Ermm—Baek, tolong tenang seb—"

/"TENANG, TENANG PANTATMU LEBAR! AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR KE KANTORMU GARA-GARA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU PESTANYA AKAN DIADAKAN DI PERUSAHAAN INDUK, BODOH!"/

Chanyeol masih menyipit ngeri pada ponselnya sendiri. "O—oke, Baek. Aku akan memberitahukan padamu alam—"

/"CEPAT!"/

"I—iya. Persecution Corp. ada di jalan Gangnam di sebelah COEX Mall. Kau hanya per—"

_Tut_. Sambungan telepon di matikan secara tak beradab oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membatu, kemudian memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Sementara Sehun yang sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk sedikit menjauh, tertawa satir ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Lelaki tipe-mu sungguh menarik, Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, _shut up_."

Sehun masih tertawa dan merangkul pundak Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua mulai memasuki kafetaria yang telah penuh sesak dengan para tamu undangan.

Kedua lelaki berpostur tegap itu harus menyelip di antara para tamu yang asyik berbincang satu sama lain. Beberapa kali mereka tak sengaja menyenggol orang-orang yang bahkan tak mereka kenal.

Sampai ketika Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka langsung menghampiri sang pemuda _tan _tersebut.

"Maaf, Jonginie, kami tak bisa datang tadi," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama sekali terdengar tak bersalah.

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Aku tak pernah mengharapkan bantuan kalian yang tak mungkin terjadi."

Kedua lawan bicaranya sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Lalu tiba-tiba, Jongin terinagat sesuatu.

"Mana sekretaris kalian?"

"Baekhyun nyasar ke kantor ku," jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan datang sebentar lagi. Mereka masih ada di jalan, kata Luhan."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian Chanyeol melirik curiga kearahnya. Dia menepuk pundak Jongin, lalu berkata padanya, "kau sebenarnya tak menanyakan sekretaris kami, tapi menanyakan Kyungsoo, kan?"

Jongin mendengus. "Mana bisa seperti itu."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, Jongin. Kau sudah menyendiri tanpa sentuhan kekasih selama tujuh tahun. TUJUH TAHUN! Dan aku berani taruhan kalau kau tertarik pada Kyungsoo itu kan?"

Kai melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. "Jangan membuat go—"

"Sehun? Chanyeol, Jongin?"

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke samping. Manik milik Jongin melebar selama beberapa detik, namun kemudian, ia kembali bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum riang. "Ah! Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, netranya meredup ketika melihat Sehun yang nampak biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadirannya. Pemuda itu kini malah hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dirinya disini.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Kalian tahu Luhan Hyung?"

Sehun tersentak ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu. "Bukankah kalian datang bersama?" tanyanya antusias.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Dia tak menyangka—reflek Sehun ketika mendengar nama Luhan disebut sebegitu antusiasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Dia memang datang bersamaku."

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya pada kami?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar nada suara Sehun yang seakan-akan menyalahkannya atas ketidakadaan Luhan saat ini. Jongin—yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo—mengangkat alisnya ketika ia mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo meredup saat Sehun menimpali perkataannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menjawab Sehun. "Tadi dia menyuruhku masuk duluan. Di _lobby_ dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan temannya. Baekhyun tampak kebingungan."

Chanyeol—yang radarnya ampuh sekali terhadap nama Baekhyun—langsung terlonjak kaget. "Baekhyun sudah datang? Dimana dia? Bersama siapa? Sedang berbuat apa?"

"Yeol, itu sepertinya lirik lagu."

"Oh iya."

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Jongin dan Chanyeol melucu. "Baekhyun sudah datang, mungkin sekarang sedang mencari kalian. Dia datang bersama seorang lelaki, entahlah."

Sehun tertawa ketika melihat bahu Chanyeol merosot. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersentak ketika mendengar tawa Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memuja.

Dan Jongin merasa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyungsoo yang terarah pada seorang Oh Sehun. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan kontak matanya pada seorang Oh Sehun, kemudian balas menatap Jongin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nampaknya kau sudah hilang kesempatan, Yeol."

Chanyeol mendengus tak suka ketika Sehun mengatakannya. Sesaat setelah mereka berbincang ringan, sebuah dering telepon terdengar dari ponsel seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung merogoh ponselnya, kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut. Dari Luhan.

"Halo, Hyung? Ada apa?"

/"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Kami kesulitan untuk masuk. Disini penuh sekali."/

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar, Hyung. Aku akan kesana."

/"Terimakasih, Soo."/

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Ketiga lelaki di hadapannya itu kini sedang memperhatikannya, mencoba bertanya lewat tatapan mata mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan keluar untuk menjemput Luhan Hyung dan Baekhyun beserta temannya. Mereka kesulitan masuk."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum Kyungsoo beranjak. Namun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memekik keras. "Jangan biarkan pemuda yang bersama dengan Baekkie-ku masuk, ya, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Chanyeol, lalu kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sehun langsung menggampar belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Kau bicara terlalu keras, bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, sementara Jongin masih mengamati punggung Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mulai menghilang di antara keramaian tamu disana. Jongin merasa sedikit penasaran akan masa lalu antara Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Dia yakin benar, bahwa di antara mereka bertiga, ada sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, entah apa itu. Melihat tatapan Kyungsoo pada Sehun tadi, mau tak mau membuat Jongin curiga. Bahwa tatapan Kyungsoo pada Sehun lain. Bahwa kontak mata yang coba Kyungsoo berikan pada Sehun berbeda. Seketika debaman di hatinya bertalu ketika ia berpikir jika bisa saja Kyungsoo itu mencintai seorang Oh Se—

"Chanyeol..."

Sehun dan Chanyeol—yang sebelumnya terlihat sedang mengobrol ringan—beserta Jongin menoleh ke belakang, kearah sumber suara.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, halo, bos," sapa Chanyeol pada pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Persecution Corp. tersebut.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi tegap dengan rambut _blonde _itu mendengus tak suka ketika mendengar nada sapaan Chanyeol. "Hormati aku sedikit, Park. Aku atasanmu."

Chanyeol mendecih tak suka. "Aku tak mau hormat pada bos mesum sepertimu, Kris."

Wu Yifan, atau kerap mereka sebut dengan nama Kris—atasan Jongin sekaligus Presiden Direktur Persecution Corp.—mendengus kesal pada Chanyeol, kemudian mengisyaratkan pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu untuk mengikuti Kris.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi, kemudian beranjak mengikuti Kris yang berjalan lebih dulu. Sehun dan Jongin nampak saling melemparkan tatapan curiga, namun keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam dan berbincang ringan.

Langkah tegap Kris berhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di sebuah _spot _yang sepi. Chanyeol, yang mengekor dari belakang, ikut berhenti.

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam ketika dilihatnya orang itu sedang mendekap tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi—ada apa, Kris?"

Alis Kris berkedut tak suka ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya tak sopan. Namun, sejurus kemudian, ia langsung menghela napas panjang. "Ada masalah yang akan menimpamu."

'Wow, kau sekarang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai peramal?"

"_Stop being stupid, _Park!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "oke. Ada masalah apa? Apa ketampananku akan masuk majalah mingguan lagi dan menggeser posisimu?"

Kris mendengus mencela. "Ada berita buruk yang takkan kausukai, jadi diamlah. Ini tentang aplikasi visa milikmu."

Senyum cerah Chanyeol berubah menjadi mimik muka horor. Ia menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menatap Kris tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Kris mendesah kecil. "Sudah kubilang, kau pasti takkan menyukainya."

"K-kris, apa maksudmu dengan aplikasi visa-ku? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Semua tidak baik-baik saja. Makin buruk kalau aku boleh berkata. Menurut Dewan Komisaris Persecution, kau sudah terbukti melakukan beberapa keteledoran selama setahun ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau sudah berulang kali pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk hal-hal tak penting, berkas-berkas dan formulir tak kau berikan tepat waktu, dan lain sebagainya. Kau terbukti melakukan beberapa _pinalty_, Park."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya frustasi. "Oke—lalu, apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

Kris menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap Chanyeol barang sejenak, kemudian kembali buka suara. "Tak ada yang mesti kau lakukan."

"M-maksudmu? A-apa ..."

Kris mengangguk, seolah sudah mengerti apa kalimat lanjutan Chanyeol. "Kau akan dideportasi."

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ini berita buruk baginya. Sangat buruk. Dia meremas surai hitamnya frustasi, kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan suara. "Kris—tolong usahakan sesuatu, untukku ..."

Kris menggeleng lemah. "Itu diluar kuasaku, Chanyeol."

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Kris dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Tolong, Kris! Kau tahu, kan? Aku tak bisa kembali ke Kanada sekarang ini!"

"Ini tuntutan Dewan Komisaris, Yeol! Aku tak punya kuasa!"

"Tolong, Kris! Lindungi aku! Sekali ini saja, Kris!"

Kris melepas cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya. "Jika saja masih ada cara lain, aku pasti akan membantumu, Park _Giant_ Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. "Orang tuaku pasti bakal membunuhku!"

Kris melemparkan pandangan simpatik pada teman akrabnya tersebut. Lalu, sebersit ide muncul dalam benak _brilliant _miliknya. Matanya membulat lebar, kemudian tangannya memegang bahu Chanyeol erat. "Aku tahu sebuah ide yang bisa membuat Dewan Komisaris mengusahakan visa-mu kembali."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar cerah, "benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Menikahlah. Atau—paling tidak, bertunangan."

Chanyeol membatu. "A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang berusaha melewati lautan manusia dengan tangan Luhan yang ia genggam erat. Beberapa _ahjussi _terlihat sesekali melirik padanya dan Luhan, beberapa malah terang-terangan bersiul menggoda dan mengerling nakal.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa tak ada manusia _straight _disini?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada teman Baekhyun di samping kirinya. Pemuda tampan bernama Tao itu terlihat risih ditatap beberapa orang yang memberinya tatapan memuja.

Setelah sekian lama berusaha untuk menyelip-nyelip, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao sudah beberapa langkah berada di depan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempat semula.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika mengetahui mereka masih ada disana, minus Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung berjalan menghampiri Luhan, sementara Jongin bertukar pandangan dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Sang pemuda keturunan China tersebut nampak kikuk diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Sejurus kemudian, dia melepaskan genggaman sang pemuda _albino_. "Aku menolong Baekhyun dan temannya, Tao."

Sehun memandang tangannya yang terlepas dari genggaman Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa. Namun dia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Luhan sekilas, sebelum ia kembali pada Jongin di belakang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada perhatian Sehun untuk Luhan. Dilihat dari betapa raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah khawatir saat Luhan baru saja sampai, kemudian bagaimana Sehun yang masih mencoba tersenyum pada kakaknya, itu semua membuat Kyungsoo sadar.

Kyungsoo takkan pernah bisa berada di antara mereka berdua. Sekeras apapun usahanya, sebesar apapun cintanya.

Cintanya pada Sehun tak bisa menandingi besar cinta Sehun pada Luhan. Takkan pernah bisa.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang menyapa Jongin di samping meja panjang dengan banyak hidangan. Jongin dan Tao saling berjabat tangan, diikuti dengan Sehun.

Tao nampak begitu risih dengan keadaan sekitar. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo langsung menepuk pelan bahunya. "Kau oke?"

Tao mencoba tersenyum—tapi gagal. Baekhyun, yang ada di sampingnya, beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia tak terlalu suka keramaian."

"_Panic attack_?" sahut Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ikut kesini, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napas pendek. "Dia terlalu takut untuk berada di rumah sendirian."

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk paham, minus Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku menatap Luhan.

"Jadi, dimana atasanku itu?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

Sehun terhenyak, kemudian mendengus kesal. "Ada urusan dengan Presdir. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan perbincangan ringan yang terbukti membuat Tao sedikit rileks. Ia sesekali tertawa mendengar candaan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Sampai seorang _client _Sehun dan Jongin datang dan mengajak mereka untuk berkenalan dengan para penanam modal lain. Keduanya, dengan berat hati, terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan seorang _ahjussi _tersebut. Setidaknya, mereka juga harus menunjukkan loyalitas mereka di tempat ini, kan?

"Err—kau mau ikut?"

Luhan mengernyit menatap Sehun. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau kan sekretarisku?"

Luhan tertawa kecil—dan itu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget—, "tidak. Aku ingin mengambil makanan."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, kemudian pergi bersama dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melakukan _eyes contact _sebentar dengan Jongin yang mengangguk—sebagai ungkapan undur diri—padanya. Kemudian, sang pemuda bermata lebar tersebut mengambilkan minuman untuk Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-shi," ujar Tao seraya menerima soda dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu formal. Cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, oke?"

Tao tersenyum riang. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun nampak sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. "Kyungie ... Bisa antar aku ke—toilet?"

"Kenapa kau tak minta tolong padaku?" tanya Tao sambil memicing tajam kearahnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Meminta tolong pada manusia _panic attack _sepertimu bukannya membantu, malah akan menyusahkan."

Tao mencebik lucu, sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Baiklah, ayo, kuantar."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih, ia langsung menggeret tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari kecil menerobos para tamu yang sudah semakin penuh. Sejurus kemudian, dia berbalik lagi kearah Luhan dan Tao.

"Luhan! Aku titip Tao sebentar, ya! Jangan biarkan dia lepas!"

Luhan mendengus kecil, kemudian dia berbisik pelan pada Tao ketika Baekhyun menghilang bersama adik tirinya. "Apa temanmu memang selalu berisik seperti itu?"

Tao tertawa kecil. "Dia bahkan lebih berisik dari suara radio rusak, _Ge_."

Luhan mengerjap. "_Ge_?"

Tao menatap Luhan barang sejenak, kemudian, dia merasa mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebut—"

"Kau orang China?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Tao, yang nampak heran, hanya mengangguk tak yakin. "Emm—iya."

Senyuman lebar di bibir Luhan mengembang sempurna. "Aku juga keturunan China!"

"Benarkah?" mata Tao bersinar-sinar.

Keduanya mulai bertukar cerita tentang masa lalu mereka, latar belakang mereka, dan hal-hal seputar kampung halaman mereka.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—untungnya—sudah menemukan sebuah toilet yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Baekhyun menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk meraba daerah selangkangannya, berusaha untuk tidak—pipis di celana. Ngompol. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju ke toilet di sana.

Baru saja ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding luar toilet disana, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kiri, tepat dimana suara itu memanggil namanya.

Dan dunia seakan membutakan matanya. Ia tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget, berdiri tegap menghadap seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna, dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"K-kris..."

Kris—pemuda yang memanggil Kyungsoo barusan—memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Dia awalnya mengira bahwa penglihatannya salah dan ia salah orang, tapi ternyata, dia benar. Lelaki itu adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

Kris masih membatu, belum sadar dari masa _trans_-nya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, seolah-olah ia masih merasa bahwa dia salah orang. Tapi, sejurus kemudian, dia kembali tersadar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini, Kyungsoo?" Kris balik bertanya.

Mata Kyungsoo memicing tajam, kemudian, ia menjawab lantang. "Aku bekerja pada perusahaan Lecution Company."

"Lalu dimana Luhan sekarang?" Kris melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak gentar.

Kyungsoo mendengus mencela. "Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, Wu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang kaulakukan disini?!"

"Aku takkan menjawabnya selagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana. Luhan." Kris bertanya dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam netra pemuda yang selangkah di depannya itu, sama sekali tak takut. "Dan aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya."

Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

Kyungsoo—yang kini sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada—balik mendesis tak suka pada Kris. "Kau hanya bedebah yang menghancurkan hidup orang."

Kris tertawa sarkastik. "Salah. Aku adalah bosmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa menghina. Dia memandang Kris dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau bohong. Atasanku adalah—"

"Oh Sehun?" tebak Kris. Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika. Ia merasa kali ini nyalinya mulai menciut.

Tubuhnya yang semula tak gentar dan tegap, kini malah menjadi gugup dan tak nyaman. Netra hitam miliknya bergerak gelisah, menghindari tatapan tajam milik sang Wu Yifan.

Kris tersenyum mencela. "Jadi atasanmu adalah cinta masa kecilmu, begitu? Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo. Karena aku adalah Presiden Direktur di Persecution Corp. ini."

Seringaian milik Kris semakin mengembang ketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang hebat.

"Sekarang jawab aku, Kyungsoo. Dimana Luhan bera—"

"Kyungie! Aku sudah sele—sai. Ah! Siapa kau?!" teriakan Baekhyun menyela perkataan Kris. Sang pemuda campuran Kanada-China tersebut membalikkan badannya kebelakang, di mana Baekhyun sedang memicing tajam kearahnya.

Kyungsoo membatu di tempat. Dia tak bisa berpikir tentang hal apapun kecuali pertanyaan Kris dan fakta yang barusan ia peroleh. Sampai suara bariton itu kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Ah, halo. Aku salah satu pegawai baru Oh Sehun." Kris berdusta.

Kyungsoo mengerjap seolah ia baru saja kembali dari masa _trans_-nya. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang kini telah menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian, sang pria penggila _eyeliner _itu mengangguk—walau tak yakin.

"Emm—berarti kau teman Kyungsoo dan Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan pertanyaan bodoh Baekhyun. Lain dengannya, lain pula dengan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu kini sedang mengernyit menatap Baekhyun.

"Luhan?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, dan Kyungsoo—yang tubuhnya tak terhalang oleh tubuh Kris di depannya—langsung memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk tutup mulut.

Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menghiraukanmu. Pemuda mungil itu malah menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Aku lupa! Luhan kan masih baru disana. Ahahah. Luhan itu kakaknya Kyungsoo ini. Dia sekretaris Sehun yang ba—"

"Baekhyun! Hentikan!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, sementara Kris menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Sang Presdir Persecution Corp. tersebut langsung berbalik kebelakang, menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Bisikannya nyaris, nyaris saja tak terdengar.

"Kau tak mau Luhan dan Sehun tahu kalau kau mencintai atasan barumu itu kan? Jadi—diamlah. Dan ikuti permainanku kali ini. Jadilah penurut, oke?" Kris menyeringai menang ketika Kyungsoo kembali membatu.

"Ermm—Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

Panggilan Baekhyun memuat Kris kembali berbalik pada Baekhyun, kemudian menampilkan senyum mempesona miliknya. "Kyungsoo ingin kembali pada Luhan. Aku juga ingin bertemu padanya sebentar. Kau bisa mengantar kami, kan?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun nampak curiga karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengamati Kyungsoo yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kecuali—tegang.

Bahkan manik matanya terlihat tak fokus.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris, kemudian mengangguk. "Oke. Mereka mungkin masih ada di kafetaria," ujarnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyungie? Kau kenapa? Kau berkeringat ..."

Ketiganya langsung berjalan beranjak dari sana, melangkah menuju ke tempat acara.

Dan Kyungsoo belum bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di dalam benaknya kini hanya kalimat-kalimat percakapannya dengan Kris barusan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia tak apa. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya pusing. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Ah! Iya. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dari Persemithal Company."

"Woah, bawahan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu si mesum itu?"

Tawa Kris di samping Baekhyun juga tak menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Tolong, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa meredakan debaran aneh dari jantungnya.

_Bagaimana kalau Kris nekat mengatakan pada Luhan dan Sehun jika ia sebenarnya mencintai Sehun? Bagaimana kalau kedatangan Kris kembali menjadi petaka bagi Luhan? _Beberapa kemungkinan berjalan beruntut dalam otak Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana yang lain mencoba mendobrak otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Ia takut. Sungguh takut.

Bukan takut jika ia akan kehilangan Sehun dan Sehun akan membencinya ketika sang pemuda _albino _itu tahu kalau dia mencintainya, bukan.

Bukan sekadar itu. Bukan hanya itu.

Lantunan musik enerjik menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bergelanyut di dalam otaknya. Baekhyun mencoba menggeret tangan Kris disisi kirinya dan Kyungsoo disisi kanannya untuk mencari dimana Luhan berada.

Ketika Baekhyun melihat rambut cokelat madu Luhan dan pakaiannya yang mencolok, ia langsung sumringah—sementara Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Luhan, namun suaranya terkalahkan oleh dentuman musik yang sudah mulai diputar. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Kris yang sedang mencoba menerawang kedepan, mungkin mencari dimana sosok Luhan berada.

"Itu, disana, di depan meja panjang, ada Luhan. Luhan itu yang mema—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menggeret belakang bajunya. Ia mengaduh kesal, mengira bahwa itu adalah _ahjussi-ahjussi _mesum yang mencoba me-_rape_ dirinya. Namun dugaannya salah. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, disana ternyata ada Chanyeol, atasannya.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

Kris mengenyit seraya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang entah datang darimana. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun yang mengendur untuk berlari menuju kearah Luhan.

Kris—dengan sigap—langsung berlari menyusul Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeret lengannya kasar. Sejurus kemudian, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri sang pemuda bermata besar. "Kan sudah kubilang. Jadilah anak baik atau Sehun dan Luhan akan mengerti _your dirty little secret_. Paham?"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Ia hanya diam mematung, dengan sesekali sudut matanya melirik kearah dimana Luhan berada.

Baekhyun masih memanggil nama Kris dan Kyungsoo di depan mereka. Chanyeol—yang baru sadar jika nama Kris disebut-sebut—mengernyit heran. "Kau kenal Kris?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik Baekhyun, "Kris! Kyungsoo! Tunggu aku! Aish! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Tidak, Baek! Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Kris! Kyungie! Tolong aku! Yak! Jangan geret tanganku terlalu keras, bodoh!"

Kris mendecak kesal pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak pergi. Ia beralih untuk menatap tajam sang pemuda yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Dengar, Kyung... Kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari Luhan, kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau mencintai Sehun sejak dulu..."

Kyungsoo kembali tersentak kaget. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng pelan. Dan itu membuat Kris kembali menyeringai menang.

"Bagus, jika sekali saja kau menghalangiku untuk ber—"

"Bos?"

Kris dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

Beberapa langkah di samping mereka, Jongin sedang berusaha menyelip di antara para tamu undangan sambil melirik curiga pada mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo nampak kaget dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya ketika Jongin telah berada di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh, hai, Jongin. Mana Sehun?" tanya Kris sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang masih membatu di sisi kanannya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya curiga ketika ia melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang nampak tak nyaman. Namun kemudian, ia kembali menoleh pada Kris, mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun sedang bersama seorang tamu pemilik Gymnastic Corp.," jawab Jongin seraya memerhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo, "uhm—Kyungsoo, kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo tercenung ketika Jongin menyebut namanya. Dia ingin sekali menggeleng sekeras-kerasnya. Namun lirikan mata Kris yang tajam membuatnya bungkam. Perlahan, ia menggeleng kepada Jongin.

"Kau kenal Kyungsoo juga, Jongin?"

Jongin berbalik menatap Kris. Kernyitan di dahi sang pemuda _tan _tersebut makin dalam. "Ya. Dia karyawan baru Sehun. Seharusnya aku yang tanya—kenapa kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Kris tertawa kecil. Tawa yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah kekeh kejam. "Kami bertemu di toilet dan berkenalan di sana. Bukan begitu—Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Wajah putihnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap Jongin ataupun Kris. Namun, ia masih bisa merasakan jika tatapan menyelidik Jongin terarah padanya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah ..."

Tangan _tan _milik Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoodengan cepat dapat menjauhkan mukanya dari uluran tangan Jongin.

Kris berdecak kesal. Ia sebenarnya sudah mau beranjak dari tadi, kalau saja Jongin tak datang dengan tatapan menyelidiknya itu...

Netra _hazel_ milik Kris terus menerus menatap sosok Luhan di seberang sana. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Luhan yang sedang tertawa riang bersama dengan sosok perempuan bersurai pirang di depannya—entah siapa—itu.

Kris berdehem pelan, mengejutkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih terjebak dalam suasana canggung itu.

"Em—aku harus pergi, Kyungsoo, Jongin. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum misterius pada Kyungsoo, "kita bertemu nanti lagi, oke?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Sesekali dia menggeram rendah sambil menggeleng pelan.

Jongin—yang ada di depannya—memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat reaksi Kyungsoo seperginya Kris dari sana.

"Kyungsoo—kau benar-benar oke?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Jongin. Dia mencoba tersenyum—walau gagal. Seketika obsidian hitam pekat miliknya—dengan tak sengaja—menatap Kris yang berjalan kearah Luhan, menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mengabur seiring dengan perkataan Kris yang kembali terngiang nyaring di telinganya...

"_Kau tak mau Luhan dan Sehun tahu kalau kau mencintai atasan barumu itu kan? Jadi—diamlah. Dan ikuti permainanku kali ini. Jadilah penurut, oke?"_

"_Kan sudah kubilang. Jadilah anak baik atau Sehun dan Luhan akan mengerti your dirty little secret. Paham?"_

"_Dengar, Kyung... Kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari Luhan, kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau mencintai Sehun..."_

Bagaikan baru diucap beberapa detik yang lalu, kalimat demi kalimat itu menyelubungi benak dan pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika Kris berani membongkar semua yang ia tahu pada Sehun dan kakaknya? Bagaimana jika Kris tetap akan memaksanya untuk menjauhkan Sehun dan Luhan? Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan seribu bagaimana yang lain menyelimuti pikirannya saat ini, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyungsoo ... kau menangis ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, mengapa ia juga harus mengundang orang sebanyak ini. Dan sekarang, ia harus bersusah payah untuk menerobos lautan manusia itu hanya untuk menggapai tempat di mana Luhan berdiri.

Sesekali ia mengabaikan sapa dan panggilan mitra kerjanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika manik _hazel_ miliknya terpaku pada sosok Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya untuk mengambil minuman di atas meja.

Netranya terpaku. Punggung itu, punggung yang telah lama ia cari. Sosok itu, sosok yang selalu ia nantikan untuk kembali. Dan nama itu, nama yang se—

"Luhan-_ge_! Di sana ada _toast _dan _parfait_! Ayo kita kesana!"

Kris menoleh ke sebuah suara yang membuat Luhan berpaling ke belakang.

Dan pemilik Persecution Corp. itu kembali terpaku.

Luhan menatapnya. Mata _doe _itu terbelalak lebar ketika netranya—dengan tak sengaja—melihat di mana Kris berdiri mematung.

Sementara Kris masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Bukan.

Bukan karena Luhan. Bukan karena Luhan yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Bukan karena Luhan menatapnya, bukan...

"K-kris..."

Tao—pemuda yang tadi memanggil Luhan—menoleh ke belakang ketika Luhan menyebutkan sebuah nama, tempat di mana Kris masih diam membatu.

Lalu kedua netra itu bertemu pandang.

"Z-Zitao..."

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Netranya bergantian memandang Kris, kemudian beralih untuk menoleh pada sosok Tao yang ada di depannya. Sesekali, ia akan menggeleng tak percaya, persis seperti apa yang Tao lakukan saat ini.

"Tao? Huang Zitao?" Luhan bertanya lirih. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati Tao.

Dan kristal bening itu jatuh dari mata seorang Wu Yifan.

"Zitao..."

"Tidak." Tao menggeleng keras. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak!"

"Zitao, ini aku..."

"Tidak! Diam!"

Kris ingin mengambil dua langkah ke depan, dia ingin berjalan menghampiri Tao, merengkuh erat tubuh tegapnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam helaian demi helaian rambut Tao—yang ia rindukan. Kris ingin melakukannya, namun sial—kakinya terpaku di tempat. Hatinya memberat.

Tao masih menggeleng-geleng keras, mencoba untuk menyangkal kehadiran Kris.

"Zitao, ini aku, Kris," lirih Kris sekali lagi.

Kali ini, kakinya ia gerakkan satu langkah kedepan, mencoba menjangkau tempat Tao berdiri.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kris tiba-tiba berhenti. "Zitao, tolong, aku sudah lama mencarimu..."

Tao membuka matanya ketika kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir seorang Wu Yifan. Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya pelan.

Tao menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga. Kepalanya coba ia dongakkan untuk menatap Kris.

Dan netra beda warna itu kembali bertemu.

Pandangan Tao mengeruh karena air mata yang menggenang.

Dengan lirih, ia berbicara pada Kris.

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Kris menggeleng lemah tak percaya.

"Jangan mendekat, Kris. Aku jijik padamu."

Tubuh Tao menjauh dari hadapan Kris dan Luhan. Meninggalkan Kris dengan tatapan nanarnya.

Kris masih terpaku di sana, mengamati sosok Tao yang perlahan telah menghilang dari hadapannya—untuk sekian kalinya.

Air mata itu terpaksa turun dari pelupuk mata Wu Yifan, meninggalkan jejak di sekitar pipinya. Tao meninggalkan Kris, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Tao meninggalkan Kris, berjalan pergi memunggunginya. Berjalan menjauh, jauh dari jangkauan tangan Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kris masih mematung, menggeleng lemah tak percaya. Bahkan kini ia lupa dengan tujuannya semula. Padahal orang yang sedari tadi jadi obyek incarannya yang utama masih terpasung di depannya.

"Kris—dia... Huang Zitao?" Luhan, yang sedari tadi hanya bingung dengan interaksi antara Tao dan Kris, angkat bicara.

Kris masih menunduk lesu. Air matanya masih menggenang, beberapa bahkan sudah jatuh dari manik _hazel_-nya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kris malah mengabaikan entitas Luhan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Tao. Hanya Huang Zitao. Pemuda yang kini bahkan sudah melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Bahkan mungkin dari kehidupannya juga.

Kris melemah. Kris menjadi lemah, hanya karena Tao kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

Huang Zitao, pemuda yang sekian tahun ini ia cari sampai ke belahan bumi manapun, yang selalu ia rindukan, selalu ia mohon kehadirannya kembali, pemuda yang selalu menjadi semangat untuk hidupnya—kini meninggalkannya, lagi.

"Kris? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. Di depannya, sudah berdiri sosok Oh Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kris? Kau bisa menangis?" Sehun tertawa kecil ketika melihat air mata Kris yang menggenang.

Kris tak menghiraukan ejekan Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan tertawa.

"Hey—kau ada apa, sih, Kris?"

Kri menggeleng cepat sambil mengusap kasar linangan air matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. "Pasti ada apa-apanya kalau seorang petinggi Persecution Corp. sampai menangis seperti itu."

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Permisi."

Sehun mengernyit ketika tubuh Kris menghilang dari hadapannya, menerobos para mitra kerjanya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Kau kenal Kris?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tepat dimana Luhan berdiri. Dan pertanyaan Luhan barusan makin membuatnya mengernyit makin dalam. "Kau kenal Kris juga?"

"Siapa Kris sebenarnya di sini?" Luhan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, dan malah kembali bertanya.

Sehun mendecak kesal. "Dia pemimpin perusahaan induk ini. Sekarang jawab aku—darimana kau tahu Kris?"

Luhan tercengang. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan, menatap semua yang ada di depannya kosong.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, "Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan terperanjat ketika Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya pelan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. A-aku harus pergi. Maaf." Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari bahunya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

Namun tangan Sehun dengan sigap menghalangi kepergian Luhan, dan itu membuat sang pemuda keturunan China tersebut tersentak kaget.

Luhan mencoba berontak dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun pada lengannya, namun gagal. Sia-sia.

Menyerah, ia menghela napas kesal. "Sehun, tolong lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Sehun, tolong, aku harus—"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Lu?"

"..."

"Tolong—jangan siksa aku seperti ini..."

"..."

Luhan menggeleng perih. Setiap gerakan yang ia perbuat terasa berat ketika Sehun berada di depannya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda di hadapannya tersebut baru saja menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia hindari.

"Luhan—tolong katakan padaku, kenapa kau seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu yang—"

"Aku hanya tak bisa..."

"A-apa?"

"Aku—sudah bukan Luhan-hyung yang kaucintai dulu. Maaf, Sehun."

Dan pegangan tangan Sehun pada Luhan terlepas ketika Luhan menyentakkan tangannya.

Luhan—kembali meninggalkan Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Luhan kembali berjalan memunggungi Sehun.

Karena kata Luhan, ia sudah bukan lagi Luhan yang Sehun cintai dulu. Karena Luhan bukan Luhan yang dulu.

Karena semua sudah berubah...

Sehun tersenyum perih menatap kepergian Luhan dari hadapannya. Hatinya kembali teriris sakit. Janji yang terukir antara ia dan Luhan, yang coba ia sematkan dalam tiap mimpi dan doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya, kini mengarat, tak terawat dan menamparnya keras-keras.

Luhan—kembali menghilang. Kali ini, dengan alasan yang jelas.

'Karena Luhan bukan Luhan yang ia cintai dulu.'

Dengan kata lain, Luhan—sudah tak mencintai Sehun lagi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menyentakkan tangan mungil Baekhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di depan toilet di belakang kafetaria.

Baekhyun mengaduh sakit, sementara Chanyeol langsung meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tolol, sih?! Lihat! Tanganku membiru! Lain kali ja—"

"Baek—kita harus bertunangan..."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "Jangan becanda! Aku sedang marah padamu, kau tahu?!"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. "Aku sedang tak becanda, Baekhyun!"

"Oke, aku tahu kau gila. Tapi—plis. Jangan memberiku lelucon saat ini. Lihat! Tanganku membiru gara-gara pe—"

"ASTAGA, BYUN BAEKHYUN, AKU TAK BECANDA! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika mendengar teriakan membahana Chanyeol. Tubuhnya menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol, nyalinya menciut seketika.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tolong, dengarkan perkataanku dulu. Aku tak ingin memarahimu, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tak yakin. Ia sedikit lega karena nada suara Chanyeol sedikit melunak. "O-oke. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya sang sekretaris lekat-lekat, tepat pada netra hitamnya.

"Aku ada masalah dengan Dewan Komisaris. Dan hanya kaulah yang bisa membantuku."

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun tercetak dengan jelas. "Masalah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aplikasi visa-ku ditolak."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "O-oke, kedengarannya tak terlalu bur—"

"Dan aku terancam akan dideportasi dari negara ini," imbuh Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun kembali terbelalak lebar. "A-apa? Deportasi? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Baek, jangan tanyakan 'bagaimana bisa'-nya. Sebaiknya kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Baekhyun memicing tajam. "Oke, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan memintamu untuk bertunangan denganku."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Berhenti bicara konyol, Park. Tak ada hubungannya kau di deportasi dan aku yang harus ber—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Matanya—lagi-lagi—harus membola sempurna, seakan ia tahu apa maksud dibalik permintaan tolol Chanyeol barusan.

"Park, jangan kaukatakan kau berencana untuk merencanakan sesuatu demi aplikasi visa-mu."

"Memang itu yang sedang kuusahakan, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Baek, tolong aku..."

"Tidak."

"Baek, ini hanya bohongan."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak, bodoh!"

"Aku janji, setelah aplikasi visa itu bisa diusahakan oleh Dewan Komisaris, kita akan membatalkan pertunangan itu."

"Tidak! Kau gila, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring pada Chanyeol sebelum ia menyentakkan kakinya untuk berbalik dan berlari dari hadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Baek! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menyusuri koridor sepi di sana. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Baekhyun bahkan tak berhenti—bahkan ia juga tak sekalipun menoleh kembali ke tempat di mana Chanyeol berdiri.

Sang pemuda bermarga Park tersebut menggeram marah sambil kembali mengacak surai hitam pekat miliknya.

Sebenarnya, seorang Park Chanyeol yang kaya dan tampan bisa saja memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah ia kencani untuk bertunangan dengannya.

Tapi—tidak. Egonya selalu berteriak bahwa sekretaris barunya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya kali ini.

Entah mengapa, kata hatinya berkata seperti itu.

Bahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun baru beberapa hari kenal. Dia juga tak tahu apa alasannya.

Tapi, ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang datang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada aura misterius yang bisa ia rasakan. Ada nuansa berbeda yang menggantung di diri seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aura yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.

Namun, kali ini, ia yakin.

Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan.

Dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'tunangan bohongan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **saya cuma mau bilang maaf dan terimakasih bagi yang udah mau nunggu dengan kesel, haha XD Saya bukannya lagi kena WB, bukan. Cuma saya lagi ga pegang laptop, dan saya juga ragu buat melanjutkan fic ini. Mau ada yang suka apa enggak, ya silakan. Tapi saya tetep mau lanjut fic yang mendayu-dayu ini. /lapkeringet/ Thanks to Milania Tanya yang udah kasih semangat dan ngeyakinin aku haha XD

Semoga ini masih bisa diterima, ya, dan tidak mengecewakan, aamiin XD

Yang minta KrisTao, itu—udah ada, ya. Maaf kalau amatir sekali. Saya kan udah nyogok kalian dengan oneshoot saya yang ituu haha :D

Buat Kaisoo maaf ya, _dear_, peran kalian sedikit banget. Lagian saya kan juga udah buat fic kaisoo tuh -.- Yang satu miltichap lagi /dor/

Oh iya, chap ini kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi jadi dua aja ya, haha :D

BTW, Sachi pengen pindah lapak ke LJ atau AO3, ada yang bisa aku kintilin nggak ya? :O

**Big thanks to : devimalik, Sanshaini Hikari, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela quere chanBaekYeol, , Baby kaisoo, Gigi onta, nur991fah, lisnana1, sstyle313,Maple fujoshi2309, zoldyk, julita12hayati, , shantyy9411, kim soo nie, Jung Eunhee, fuawaliyaah, XiaoLuhan, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, NS Yoonji, Baekhugs0420, dultxo, DeerIAM, UruRuBaek, junghyema, lullipop, withselu, fitridatunsolang, Yuyuchan EXO, Maureen Kim, silverten, Huang Zi Lien, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, PandaYehet88, Haruru-chan, Zirae demon, Hany Kwan, panda, silent-reader, viewer, yang udah fave, follow, dsb dsb. Sachi ucapin makasih banyak!**

**Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

**Sachichan with love, 14 Mei 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

—**Chapter 4 part one—**

**S**achi**M**alff **P**roudly **P**resent

"**O**ur **S**ecretary"

**.**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction**

**Length : 4030 words in this chap**

**Warning : berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi typo. No beta-ed.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo ... kau menangis ..."

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh berlinang dari kedua matanya. Maniknya mengerjap bingung ketika Jongin—yang berdiri di depannya—mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungilnya pelan, memaksa atensinya untuk kembali ke daratan.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin sekali lagi. Alisnya mengernyit heran ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya hampa, "ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru menggeleng pelan tatkala Jongin memanggil namanya lagi. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajah putihnya. Senyum palsu.

Dan Jongin sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku—tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Bohong."

Telak. Jongin menatap tajam netra hitam indah milik sang pemuda di depannya itu. Tangannya telah menjauh dari lengan Kyungsoo.

Lain Jongin, lain Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu malah sibuk menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam Jongin yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil namanya kembali. Kali ini, tak ada sahutan. Kyungsoo masih sibuk menunduk, sesekali tubuhnya akan tergoncang pelan tatkala beberapa orang menyenggolnya.

Mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh yang diam mematung di antara lautan manusia dan hingar-bingar musik pesta...

Jongin menghela napas lelah ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan menyahut. "Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dua netra itu saling bertemu pandang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Jongin menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik—bahkan berbohong. Pancaran mata Jongin yang hangat dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa—berbohong.

"..."

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau Kris membuatmu tak nyaman."

Hening di antara mereka tak bisa luluh. Kyungsoo menolak berbicara. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna dan mengulangi kalimat demi kalimat yang Kris lontarkan kepadanya tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli apakah Sehun akan membencinya atau tidak. Dia tak peduli—lagi. Dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar kali ini. Belasan tahun, ia dan Sehun sama-sama mencari jati diri, menanti dan menanam doa dalam hati, berpura-pura tersenyum padahal hati mereka sedang merenungi sang pujaan hati.

Belasan tahun—Kyungsoo menanti Sehun. Padahal Sehun masih setia menanti Luhan.

Dan yang paling parah dari itu semua, Kyungsoo telah sadar jika ia berbuat jahat.

Kyungsoo tahu. Ia benar-benar tahu. Jika kakaknya—Xi Luhan—juga mencintai Sehun sebagaimana sang pemuda Oh mencintai sang pemuda Xi. Cinta Sehun bukannya tak pernah berbalas, bukan. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan terlalu pengecut untuk muncul ke daratan.

Kyungsoo jahat. Jika ia masih bisa mengharapkan atensi Sehun untuknya—tatkala kedua sejoli itu saling mencintai dalam diam, dalam harpa yang mengalun indah berdenting, dan dalam jarak yang memberi jeda. Menjadikan kisah cinta mereka kembali niskala.

Kyungsoo kehilangan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tunggu—apa? Kehilangan? Kyungsoo bahkan tertawa satir dalam hati. Bisakah ia merasa kehilangan bahkan saat ia tak pernah memiliki sosok Sehun?

Setitik kristal bening kembali mengalir lembut melewati kedua pipinya. Namun tangannya diam. Ia tak akan menghapusnya. Toh Jongin sudah tahu kalau ia sedang kalut, sedang resah, sedang tak 'baik-baik saja'.

Hening kembali menyergap mereka walau hentakan musik tak juga mereda.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri tegap di depannya, dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir pelan.

Tangan kiri sang pemuda berkulit _tan _tersebut terulur untuk meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Mengaitkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, menggenggamnya lembut tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan, tak peduli jika banyak orang di antara mereka. Genggaman tangan pemuda yang baru beberapa hari ini dia kenal itu seakan menyalurkan kehangatan dan kedamaian yang memberikannya harapan.

Jongin mendekat satu langkah, maniknya tetap menatap tajam wajah Kyungsoo yang kini telah basah penuh air mata. Jongin tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo menangis. Ia benar-benar tak tahu.

Yang jelas—ia tahu satu hal. Kyungsoo butuh pegangan.

Dan Jongin dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

"Ayo—kutuntun kau keluar dari sini. Ini terlalu ramai."

Dan saat mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang itu, kedua tangan itu masih tergenggam erat. Semakin mengerat ketika Kyungsoo makin terisak terlalu dalam. Semakin mengerat saat Jongin rasa Kyungsoo begitu tertekan—entah karena apa itu.

Dan saat mereka sampai di sebuah koridor yang sepi, Jongin berhenti.

"Kau gemetar."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin. Maniknya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa ditutupi. Namun Jongin masih setia tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau bohong."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Ia memang bohong. Tapi—ia sedang tak ingin menceritakan masalah ini dengan siapapun.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang masih setia melemparkan senyum menentramkan miliknya.

"Mau cerita?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba melakukan pertahanan diri supaya mulutnya tak melancarkan kata-kata sembarangan.

"Kau terlihat berantakan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Dan kau terlihat ketakutan setelah bertemu—Kris."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"T—tidak ada apa-apa."

Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Kau jelas-jelas dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo, jangan berkilah."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Melalui manik _onyx _miliknya, ia bisa merasakan pancaran mata Jongin yang hangat menyentuhnya. Ada gurat kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas ketika Jongin menatap balik keping hitamnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia orang, kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "_So? Wanna tell me your problem?_"

Kyungsoo rasa hal ini akan salah, tapi—ia tak dapat lari. Sepertinya Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang akan menyerah jika ia bilang "tidak".

Menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo mulai buka suara.

"Kris mengancamku."

Jongin memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak khawatir dengan lekat-lekat. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada.

"Dia mengancam akan membeberkan sebuah rahasia pada orang yang bersangkutan jika aku menghalangi langkahnya."

"Rahasia?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Masa lalu."

"Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Maniknya membola sempurna. "A—apa?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Senyum yang ia paksakan. Ternyata, tebakannya benar.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa arti tatapanmu pada Sehun."

Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tak berani memandang Jongin. Ia tak berani. Perasaannya sungguh tak pantas ia umbar kembali...

"Kau—mencintai Sehun... kan?"

Kyungsoo ingin menyangkal. Ia ingin menggeleng keras-keras. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak 'tidak!' secara lantang pada Jongin yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya, memandangnya tajam.

"Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kernyitan di dahinya bertambah dalam tatkala dalam hati, ia kembali menyangkal hal tersebut.

"Kau—mencintainya, bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

Dan itu membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

Lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan kepala yang tetap tertunduk dan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Tidak," lirihnya, "aku tidak mencintainya."

Jongin hampir ingin bertanya tatkala Kyungsoo sudah kembali bersuara.

"—tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

Jongin tersentak ketika manik Kyungsoo menatap tajam netra hitam miliknya ketika sang pemuda manis di depannya menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

Jongin semakin membeku tatkala Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada tegas, penuh rasa percaya, dan dengan tatapan hangat. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin percaya bahwa—

"Aku sungguh mencintainya."

—Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Oh Sehun.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng pelan, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri, dan itu membuat Jongin kembali mengernyit heran.

"Aku mencintai orang yang bahkan—tak pernah menyadari ekstensiku. Aku mencintai orang yang tak pernah menganggapku ada, tak pernah ingat jika kita pernah kenal. Aku mencintai orang yang—"

"..."

"—dari awal sudah menitipkan seluruh perasaannya pada kakakku sendiri."

Jongin terkesiap. "Lu—Luhan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Netranya kembali memandangi lantai dingin di bawahnya. Sebuah kernyitan dalam muncul di dahinya, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin dari awal aku yang salah. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Tap—"

"Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu terobsesi untuk mencintainya. Dari awal—aku sudah tahu jika Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan. Sejak kami beranjak remaja, aku sadar. Di mata Sehun, hanya ada Luhan. Hanya ada Luhan _hyung_-nya. Tak ada yang lain," lanjut kyungsoo, "dia _gay _yang parah," ujarnya final, seraya tertawa pelan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Jongin tahu—Kyungsoo sangat sedih. Dia tahu—tapi ia tak mau menyela. Yang Kyungsoo butuhkan saat ini adalah teman untuk berbagi, bukan penasihat.

"Dia tak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Selalu Luhan. Luhan harus ini, Luhan harus itu, Luhan suka yang ini, bukan yang itu. Ini untuk Luhan, itu untuk Luhan—semua untuk Luhan. Tak tersisa satu tempatpun untuk orang lain..."

Kyungsoo kembali menengadah. Manik hitam pekatnya bersirobok kembali dengan manik _onyx _milik Jongin.

"...tak terkecuali untukku."

Jongin melihatnya.

Ia melihat gurat kecewa, sedih, patah hati, sakit—dari manik hitam itu. Ia melihatnya. Dan itu membuatnya ikut merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo coba ungkapkan.

"Dan semuanya berlanjut begitu cepat," lanjut Kyungsoo, pandangannya ia lemparkan kearah lain, mencari sesuatu yang enak untuk ia pandangi, kecuali manik Jongin yang seakan-akan tahu perasaannya.

"Saat keadaan keluarga kami memburuk, kami harus pergi ke China. Memperbaiki semua yang terbengkalai. Kami kuliah di sana. Setidaknya sebelum... Luhan _hyung _bertemu dengan Kris."

Jongin mengernyit. "Kris?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kris adalah pemuda bajingan yang memperlakukan Luhan seperti mainan. Cerita awalnya aku tak tahu—Luhan tak pernah bercerita bagaimana awalnya. Yang jelas—setelah Kris menghancukan hidup Luhan, kami pindah dari China. Menghindarinya."

"Dan kau ke Inggris?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kami langsung ke Inggris. Sekolah di sana, dan melanjutkan hidup selama beberapa tahun."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sampai keadaan perekonomian keluarga kami kembali stabil—_appa _dan _eomma _kami menyuruh agar kami kembali ke Seoul. Dan—di sinilah kami berada," lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa miris ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "naasnya, orang yang Luhan hindari—keduanya malah ada di sini."

"Keduanya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo—yang sedari tadi menatap sebuah pot bunga yang terdiam di pojok koridor—langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jongin tajam.

"Keduanya. Kris dan Sehun."

Jongin mengernyit makin tajam. "Sehun? Berarti Luhan tak mencintai Sehun dari awal?"

Kyungsoo tertawa satir, dan itu membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Apakah jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan membiarkannya terluka?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Lebih besar dari rasa cintaku pada Sehun. Dan bahkan—ia mencintai Sehun, lebih dari Sehun mencintainya."

Jongin menunduk. Dalam diam.

"Luhan adalah orang yang paling menjunjung tinggi komitmen dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menepati janji, bahkan janji pada dirinya sendiri. Dan naasnya, ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri."

Jongin mendongak. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya hangat.

"Luhan kehilangan sesuatu yang ingin ia persembahkan untuk Sehun. Hanya untuk Sehun."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran. "Jadi—Kris dan Luhan..."

Seolah mengerti apa yang hendak ia katakan, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Ya, dan sekarang—"

Seakan tahu sesuatu, manik Kyungsoo melebar. Sepertinya—ia ingat sesuatu.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mendadak berubah seperti itu, Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo melongo tatkala otaknya baru ingat akan apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya beralih untuk menatap Jongin.

"Jongin! Luhan _hyung_! Dia sedang bersama—"

"Kris!" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Langkah tegap Jongin langsung menyusul Kyungsoo yang berlari menyusuri koridor untuk kembali mencari Luhan dan Kris di kafetaria.

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa tamu undangan yang memenuhi kafetaria kantor itu. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dan satu langkah kemudian saat ia mendapatkan sebuah tempat di pojok ruangan yang kosong, ia menghela napas lega.

Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan atasanmu sendiri bukanlah suatu hal yang lumrah.

Apalagi saat pesta penuh dengan orang-orang seperti ini.

Luhan menyeka keringat yang ada di keningnya. Sesekali ia akan mencebik tatkala ada _ahjussi-ahjussi _mesum yang mengerling nakal kearahnya.

Tangan mungilnya ia sedekapkan di depan dada. Sesekali, netra indah miliknya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan—sebenarnya yang akan tampak hanyalah rambut-rambut manusia dan kepalanya saja, mengingat bahwa Luhan tak terlalu tinggi daripada mereka semua.

Sedetik kemudian—ia ingat pada Kris.

Pemuda mesum satu itu mampu membuatnya hilang akal. Bisa-bisanya dia muncul di saat-saat ia juga baru bertemu dengan Sehun!

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Sehun tahu akan masa lalunya dengan Kris, dan—

Tunggu dulu.

Manik Luhan tiba-tiba membola sempurna tatkala ingatannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang—yang—

Huang Zitao.

Luhan membekap tangannya sendiri.

Huang. Zitao. Tao.

Zitao.

_Crap_!

Jadi, teman Baekhyun itu yang bernama Zit—

"Lu?"

Luhan masih melamun ketika sebuah suara datang dari samping kirinya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap sudah berdiri di sana, mengamati Luhan dengan kening yang berkerut tajam.

"Lu?" panggilnya lagi.

Luhan terkesiap. Maniknya bergerak gelisah, mencari sumber suara. Dan ketika netra _hazel_ miliknya menangkap siapa sosok di sebelah kirinya, pemuda bermarga Xi itu langsung menghela napas bosan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sehun menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan. Netranya masih menatap tajam Luhan yang memandangnya gelisah.

"Mencarimu."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Maniknya menatap lantai di sana lekat-lekat, seakan dia lebih memilih menatapnya daripada beradu pandang dengan tatapan menusuk sang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu mencariku."

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu menemuiku lagi."

"Aku atasanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan bekerja jika aku tak boleh menemuimu?"

Luhan menghela napas lelah. "Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Sehun."

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan. Setelah tubuh mereka berjarak satu langkah kaki, Luhan makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara Sehun masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lalu berikan aku satu alasan."

"Takkan ada alasan."

"Bohong."

"Ini murni keinginanku."

"Dusta."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Bersumpahlah atas nama cinta, langit, bumi, dan seisinya jika kau tak lagi mencintaiku. Jika kau membenciku. Jika kau menginginkanku pergi dari hadapanmu. Bersumpahlah demi kematianku. Dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Yang benar saja—

"Aku—"

"..."

"—aku tak bisa bersamamu."

Sehun tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan hati Luhan seperti teriris ketika ia dipaksa menatap Sehun yang tertawa miris.

"Memangnya—sejak kapan kita bersama?"

Bak dipukul oleh palu godam dan terhunus belati, Luhan tercengang.

Matanya langsung meredup tatkala Sehun menatapnya sayu.

Ya—Sehun benar. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka bisa bersama? Bukankah jeda dan takdir selalu memberi jarak atas cinta mereka? Bukankah Tuhan tak mengizinkan mereka merajut asa? Dan bukankah—hati mereka belum terikat?

Itu semua hanya masa lalu. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan remaja mengikat janji.

Janji yang mereka tanam sendiri, mereka rawat sendiri, tumbuh sendiri, mencari jati diri sendiri, hingga akhirnya pun layu sendiri.

Luhan ingat, bahwa mereka selalu sendiri. Bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sejatinya tak pernah bersama.

Hanya ada kata cinta yang mereka ucapkan—namun takdir belum bisa memberikan kata 'ya' bagi mereka untuk merajut cinta.

"Katakan."

Luhan kembali mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Katakan kalau kau membenciku."

Luhan berteriak dalam hati, ia ingin sekali mengangguk dan berkata 'tentu saja!' tapi hatinya seakan menahannya untuk bergerak sedetik saja.

"Katakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku."

"..."

"Katakan kalau Luhan kecil tak pernah mencintaiku, dan katakan dengan jelas kalau kau ingin aku pergi selamanya."

Luhan menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak! Luhan tak akan menangis! Luhan laki-laki!

"Katakan kalau aku harus—membencimu juga."

"Aku—"

"Dan aku akan segera enyah dari hadapanmu."

"..."

"Katakan."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal sekeji itu apabila hanya Sehun-lah pemuda yang selalu ia dambakan setiap malam? Bahwa Sehun-lah alasannya untuk tetap bertahan di masa lalu? Bahwa Sehun lah alasannya merindukan Korea?

Dan bahwa—hanya dengan Sehun lah ia bisa meniti asa? Merajut harapan? Berdoa untuk tetap bersama di samping kematian?

"Aku membencimu," kata Luhan tegas, maniknya masih menatap raut wajah Sehun yang terkejut. "Aku membencimu karena kau tak pernah mengikatku di masa lalu."

Sehun terkesiap.

"Aku membencimu karena kau diam membeku saat aku berlari ke luar negeri, berjalan pergi dari sampingmu."

"..."

"Aku membencimu karena kau pengecut."

"..."

"Aku membencimu karena hanya denganmu lah aku bisa bermimpi tentang masa depan. Aku membencimu karena aku hanya bisa merapalkan namamu. Aku membencimu karena aku hanya bisa mengenangmu."

"Lu—"

"Dan hal yang paling membuatku benci padamu, membuatku ingin jauh darimu—satu alasan kenapa kau harus membenci dan meninggalkanku—"

"..."

"—karena bukan kau... orang pertama yang mendapatkan tubuhku."

Sehun terhenyak. Sehun terkejut, saat kalimat itu meluncur keluar, dengan satu titik air mata yang menetes melewati pipi Xi Luhan.

"Karena aku hanya pemuda murahan dan karena aku hina. Karena bukan denganmu lah aku menyerahkan hal ini."

Sehun membeku di tempat.

Netra mereka sama-sama bertemu pandang, merajam semua rasa yang selama ini mereka simpan erat-erat. Kerinduan, rasa sakit, kecewa, putus asa, penantian, cinta, kasih sayang, pengakuan—

Sehun masih membeku di tempat. Tak bergeming. Tak melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Jauhi aku—karena aku bukan milikmu. Karena ak—"

"Kau milikku."

Luhan terkesiap. Luhan tercengang ketika ia melihat gurat lain dari netra Sehun. Ia merasa berbeda. Tatapan Sehun menyiratkan hal lain yang ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Kau milikku—dan akan selamanya jadi milikku."

"Kau tak mengerti, aku sudah tidak—"

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah tidak perawan. Seseorang telah merebutnya dariku. Dan aku lebih dari mengerti bahwa kau milikku. Hati dan jiwamu—terikat padaku."

Luhan menggeleng keras-keras. Ia malah menolak untuk menatap Sehun yang melarikan pandangan tajam padanya.

"Aku memang bukan orang pertama yang merebut tubuhmu. Tapi hatimu milikku. Jiwamu dan cintamu sudah kautitipkan padaku—jauh sebelum bajingan itu merebut tubuhmu. Mencurinya dariku."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Luhan laki-laki, dan ia takkan menangis seperti ini.

"Ak—"

"Kau sungguh bodoh. Kukira lulus dari Oxford akan membuatmu pintar dan tidak berpikir pendek," cela Sehun.

Luhan masih meredam suaranya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah pemuda _hypersex _yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, kau salah besar."

"..."

"Kalau kau tahu cintaku padamu seperti apa, kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Bukan beg—"

"Aku tak pernah berhubungan badan dengan siapapun selama ini, jika kau mau tahu. Aku bisa menahannya tatkala semua pemuda di kota ini sibuk pergi ke Bar dan mencari perempuan—atau lelaki—yang bisa mereka tiduri seenaknya. Aku lebih memilih menunggumu, selama belasan tahun..."

"..."

"Percaya dan yakin bahwa suatu saat orang yang bernama Luhan _Hyung _akan kembali dari sekolahnya di luar negeri. Percaya bahwa kau akan pulang dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang masih sama. Aku bukan pemuda gila seks yang akan memutuskan penantianku selama ini hanya gara-gara orang yang kutunggu telah kehilangan secara paksa apa yang ingin ia serahkan padaku."

Luhan terisak dalam diam. Pandangannya masih menyapu lantai. Dia bersyukur dalam hati karena _spot _di mana mereka berdiri saat ini lumayan sepi, tak ada orang yang berkerumun di antara mereka.

"Dan jika kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu karena alasan konyol itu di masa lalu, kau salah besar. Kau bodoh dan tolol."

"Kau berengsek, Sehun."

"..."

"Kau berengsek karena mau menungguku."

"Selalu."

"Kau berengsek karena kau mau menerimaku."

"Selamanya."

"Dan kau sungguh berengsek karena kau mencintaiku dan tetap percaya bahwa aku akan kembali," lanjut Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku selalu percaya."

"Bahkan ketika aku tak kembali?"

"Bahkan ketika kau tak pernah kembali. Karena cintaku bukan cinta instan yang bisa dengan mudah terpatahkan."

"Kau selalu menungguku, walau kau tak tahu di mana aku berada."

Sehun berdecak kecil. "Kau tak pernah kemana-mana. Kau selalu ada di dalam doaku. Aku tak pernah kehilangan harapanku untukmu, karena hanya dengan harapanlah, aku bisa bertahan."

"Aku sungguh membencimu."

"Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan memelukmu."

Luhan tertawa, mengais napas yang lama-lama terasa habis dalam paru-parunya. Hatinya membuncah. Hatinya menghangat. Pelan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kristal bening yang menjalar keluar.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

Dan Sehun mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang masih bergetar pelan. Pelukan itu terasa hangat, saat Luhan membalasnya.

Mungkin karena mereka terlalu kedinginan. Dengan belasan tahun yang mereka lalui tanpa dekap hangat satu sama lain. Tanpa kehangatan yang dapat mereka bagi.

Namun hari ini—di tengah pekik girang para tamu perusahaan besar, diiringi dentum keras musik yang menghajar keheningan, semua itu tersaput dalam satu pelukan nyaman. Satu-satunya pelukan yang mereka bagi setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah oleh takdir dan waktu.

"Seberapa jauh kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu menyambut kehadiranmu kembali."

Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli akan hal lain. Kali ini, cukup ia mengabaikan semuanya. Atensi dan pikirannya terlanjur penuh akan Oh Sehun.

Semenit cukup bagi mereka berbagi kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang membuncah keluar. Dan saat pelukan itu terlepas dari keduanya, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat kikuk, tak nyaman.

"Jadi?"

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya, bingung. "Apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. "Mau cerita—siapa bedebah keji yang berusaha mencintai dan merebutmu dariku itu?

Luhan mendesah lelah. Ia tahu jika cepat lambat, semua ini akan terbongkar. Tapi—ia tak pernah tahu jika akan jadi serumit ini.

"Aku—"

"..."

"—aku tak yakin," lanjut Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan manik yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sehun kembali mendekat. Tangan kekarnya terulur untuk mengelus surai cokelat madu milik Luhan. Tatapannya menghangat ketika dua keping itu kembali bersirobok dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, kau ingat?"

"Ya, tapi—"

Sehun mengernyit heran ketika ia dapat melihat gurat khawatir yang tercetak di manik _hazel _Luhan. "Tapi?"

"Tapi aku sungguh tak yakin jika keadaan akan baik-baik saja jika kau tahu siapa orangnya."

Sehun mendengus mencela. "Memangnya dia siapa? Preman pasar? Pengusaha dunia? At—"

"Kris."

"A—apa?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia mengangguk kecil saat kepalanya kembali menunduk. Pejaman matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa sebenarnya, dia belum siap mengatakan hal ini pada pemuda di depannya itu. Tapi—apa musti dikata? Sehun terlanjur mampu membuatnya terjerat dalam kubangan cinta.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menghela napas panjang, bersiap-siap memberikan penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya.

"Wu Yifan namanya. Atau kalian mengenalnya dengan sebutan Kris. Boss-mu. Petinggi perusahaan ini. Adalah orang pertama yang memiliki tubuhku seutuhnya. Dia yang memaksaku untuk menyerahkan tubuhku padanya saat kami berdua berada di Beijing."

Sehun diam bergeming. Maniknya menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Dia—" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "adalah lelaki yang membuatku lari dari Beijing ke Inggris, lalu kembali lagi kesini. Aku menghindarinya. Aku menjauh darinya. Aku—terluka."

Sehun mendongak, dan tatapan matanya berubah sendu tatkala manik _hazel _milik Luhan meredup.

"Aku terluka. Terlalu terluka untuk memutuskan lari dari Kris—atau lari darimu." Sebuah senyum teretas dari bibir mungil Luhan, senyum miris yang membuat Sehun kembali menunduk penuh dengan rasa sesal.

Andai saja Sehun punya sejumput keberanian dan rasa tangguh untuk menyusul Luhan ke China. Andai saja Sehun punya kekuatan untuk menyusul Luhan—hal seperti ini takkan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dalam hidup Luhan. Dalam hidup mereka berdua. Andai. Andai.

"Dan akhirnya," Luhan kembali angkat suara, "aku memutuskan untuk lari dari keduanya. Lari dari kenyataan pahit. Bermain takdir, berdoa supaya Kris tak menemukanku, dan berdoa supaya kau lupa padaku."

Sehun menggeleng keras-keras. Kali ini, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk kuat. Walau di depannya, keping _hazel _itu sudah mulai mengabur oleh air mata.

"..."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi ternyata benar kata orang. Hati yang terlanjur terikat sulit terlepas walau memberi jeda seluas samudra. Buktinya—kita bertemu lagi. Walau dengan keadaan yang berbeda."

"Aku masih Sehun yang dulu."

Luhan berdecak kesal. "Tapi aku bukan Luhan yang dulu kaukenal."

Sehun mencengkeram erat lengan tangan Luhan. Maniknya menatap tajam _hazel _bening Luhan yang terbelalak ngeri.

"Dengar," jawab Sehun, dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kentara sekali. "Kau adalah Xi Luhan yang kukenal dulu. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan masa lalu yang telah kau alami. Dan persetan dengan Kris atau siapapun yang menyentuhmu."

"Ta—"

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau mempercayakan seluruh hati dan jiwamu padaku. Dan bukankah itu yang membawamu pulang?"

Dan pelukan itu kembali terjadi. dekapan erat nan hangat itu bisa mereka rasakan lagi. Luhan—telah kembali.

Dan Sehun kembali tersenyum tatkala Luhan menggumamkan terimakasih padanya berulang-ulang. Tanpa menyadari, di belakang sana—berdiri sosok Kyungsoo, diam mematung, dengan pandangan yang kian meredup. Napasnya yang tersengal di tenggorokan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Harusnya, Kyungsoo sudah hapal dengan perasaan seperti ini; sakit hati.

Namun apa daya, membohongi perasaan itu bukan perkara mudah. Lagi dan lagi, ia harus melihatnya. Melihat orang yang Kyungsoo cintai bersanding dengan—

Orang yang sepantasnya. Oh Sehun, akan selalu bersama dengan Xi Luhan. Bukan dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Sedetik setelah ia menyaksikan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya sembari tersenyum kecil pada Sehun, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Linangan air mata yang menetes keluar tak ia pedulikan. Ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja.

Dan tepat saat ia berbalik, netra hitamnya langsung menangkap sosok Jongin yang berdiri di sana, menatapnya datar.

Lirih, dengan air mata yang membekas di kedua ujung matanya, Kyungsoo berucap, "bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **there is no long a/n. Sudah berapa lama? Lama sekali, ya, rasanya. Saya bawa dua chap. Karena banyak yang minta jelasin masalah Sehun dan Luhan... Saya update yang ini dulu. Tapi—tanggal 19 saya kembali lagi kok, bawa update masalah Kristao yang belum muncul. Sama kelanjutan Chanyeol yang berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk jadi tunangan bohongannya. Oke? Silakan menunggu empat hari, _and I'll be back_. Oh, jangan lupa baca bio saya, karena mungkin saya ada pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan lain.

Terimakasih readerdeul dan reviewer yang baik hati. Saya akan tetap lanjut semua ff di fandom ini kok, tenang saja. Tunggu saya kembali dari urusan –coretdaftarulangcoret—saya ya! Silakan tunggu tanggal 19 karena saya akan melakukan update masal di ffn hahaha XD

Terimakasih atas komentar-komentar di kolom review. Yang review pakai akun akan saya balas secepatnya, yang pakai anon akan saya balas di chap depan, empat hari lagi.

Selamat berjumpa dengan Chanbaek dan Kristao empat hari lagi! Yeay!

**Sign, SachiMalff.**

**16 Juni 2014**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

—**Chapter 4 part two—**

**S**achi**M**alff **P**roudly **P**resent

"**O**ur **S**ecretary"

**.**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction**

**Length : 4545 words in this chap**

**Warning : berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi typo. No beta-ed.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Kai tersentak kaget. Kyungsoo—meminta sebuah pelukan?

Jongin sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya, lalu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin masih terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. setelah beberapa detik ia merasakan isakan Kyungsoo tak terdengar lagi, Jongin baru membalas pelukan itu. Tangan kekarnya menyelimuti pinggang Kyungsoo, memberi rasa aman dan hangat untuk sang pemuda mungil.

Saat musik berubah pelan, Kyungsoo menyurukan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Jongin kembali. Musik _jazz _yang mengalun lembut membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan isakannya.

_La vie en rose_ milik Louis Amstrong mengalun merdu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap tajam beberapa tamu yang mulai berdansa ringan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar Jongin di depannya berbicara lirih.

"_La vie en rose_."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget tatkala Jongin tahu lagu yang sedang mengalun itu. Maniknya menatap Jongin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau—tahu lagu ini?" tanyanya.

Jongin beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Tawa kecil terlontar di bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Aku penggemar berat musik _jazz_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah?"

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan _di depannya mengernyit heran. "Ya, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng di antara senyumannya. "Aku juga suka _jazz_."

"Woah—benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, tak ingat jika beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih terisak di pelukan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku untuk menonton konser _jazz _akhir pekan ini?"

Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya, dan hal itu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau serius mengajakku ke konser _jazz_?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Yep. Kau butuh hiburan juga kurasa."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar guyonan Jongin. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Ia senang jika Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lepas seperti ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tertawa, tersenyum, dan berekspresi lucu seperti tadi.

"Well—jadi, bagaimana? Sabtu malam, jam delapan, _Moura Cafee_?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, diikuti tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris berjalan limbung, tak memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa orang yang—mungkin—mengenalnya mengernyit tajam saat Kris hanya diam saja tatkala tubuhnya menabraki kerumunan orang-orang yang masih berada di sana.

Maniknya menatap nanar lantai di bawahnya, seakan ia tak terganggu dengan dentuman musik dan pekik riuh rendah orang-orang di kanan-kirinya.

Yang sedang bergelanyut di pikirannya hanya satu—

Huang Zitao. Zitao-_nya_.

_Cintanya._

Kris masih termenung sembari berjalan kala tubuh tegapnya menabrak seorang lelaki di depannya. Buru-buru, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, berniat meminta maaf.

Namun dahinya mengernyit heran ketika ia tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. Rekan kerjanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan ketika ia melihat Kris dengan tampang tertekuk seperti itu.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek seperti itu, Kris?"

Kris tak mengindahkan ejekan Chanyeol. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, masih merenung dan berpikir dalam diam.

Chanyeol yang menatap Kris tajam heran. Tak biasanya Kris bertingkah laiknya orang linglung seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Hey? Ada apa?"

Kris terhenyak. Pandangannya ia tolehkan pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap tajam di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, Kris menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol mendengus meremehkan. "Kau bisa mengelak pada dunia. Tapi tidak padaku," ujarnya, "ayolah, _man_, kita sudah berteman lama. Jangan kaukira aku tak tahu bagaimana sifatmu."

Kris mendengus kecil. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berniat bercerita pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin penasaran dan curiga tatkala Kris hanya diam saja. Biasanya, lelaki di depannya itu akan langsung bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa saja yang sedang menjadi masalahnya. Tapi kali ini...

Mata Chanyeol membola ketika satu dugaan muncul dalam otaknya. Ia memekik kaget, membuat Kris mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Kau—"

Kris menatap Chanyeol skeptis. Raut wajah sahabatnya yang terkejut seperti itu menandakan bahwa di dalam otaknya, pastilah bukan sebuah pemikiran yang lurus.

"—sedang tidak sedang sakit... HIV, kan?"

Kris langsung mendamprat kepala Chanyeol keras-keras sesaat sebelum dugaan Chanyeol terlontar, membuat sang pemuda Park mengaduh kesal.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu!" bentak Kris gemas. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang malah nyengir tak bersalah padanya.

"Sori," jawab Chanyeol singkat, "soalnya kau kan suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Aku sih takut kalau kau mengidap penyakit seperti itu."

Kris menggeram rendah. "Seperti kau tidak saja."

"Wow... Itu memang dulu," sambung Chanyeol sembari tersenyum kecil, "sekarang—tidak lagi."

Kris mengernyit heran. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak lagi? Dan apa alasannya kau sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar?" tanya Kris heran. Chanyeol yang tobat adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil, rasanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai menyebalkan kearah Kris. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menaruh atensinya penuh pada seorang pemuda di sebuah sudut ruangan yang nampak sepi, tersingkir dari para tamu yang bersenang-senang.

Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu tatkala pria yang ia tatap seperti merasa tak nyaman. Pria tersebut sesekali akan menutup kedua telinganya karena dentuman musik yang begitu keras. Atau kadang, ia akan mengernyit heran saat para tamu—dengan tak sengaja—menyenggol tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir jatuh.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kris tajam. Sebuah senyum simpul kembali hadir di wajahnya.

"Karena aku—sedang menyukai seseorang."

Kris mendengus kecil. "Siapa? Seorang tuna susila yang kautemui tempo hari?"

Chanyeol melotot tajam pada Kris, dan itu berhasil membuat Kris tertawa kecil. "Bukan, bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Aku sedang mencintai seorang lelaki," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jadi—sekarang kau benar-benar _gay_? Bukan _Bi _lagi?"

"_Absolutely_."

Kris mengangguk paham. "Jadi—siapa lelaki yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan mantan _Bi _sepertimu ini?"

Mata Chanyeol kembali terarah pada sosok Byun Baekhyun yang masih berbincang ringan dengan Tao. Sesekali, matanya menyipit tatkala ia tertawa, sementara Tao hanya diam mematung di sebelahnya, tak memedulikan gurauan Baekhyun.

Sempat terlintas di benak Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun menolaknya lantaran ia punya kekasih, dan itu adalah—Tao sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah Kris. Senyum kecil mampir di wajah tampannya.

"Seseorang yang berdiri tepat di arah jam dua tempatmu berdiri. Byun Baekhyun."

Entah Kris lupa atau tak peduli bahwa tadi ia sempat berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Kris langsung menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menoleh ke arah jam dua, seperti kata Chanyeol.

Dan maniknya melebar tatkala ia melihat, di sana, berdiri seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan mengapa ia kalut; Zitao.

Bukan hanya itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut ialah—saat seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette _tengah memegang tangan Tao erat, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, berusaha membuat Tao tertawa.

Melihat Tao yang tertawa karena guyonan dari sang pemuda bersurai _brunette _tersebut mau tak mau membuat Kris heran sekaligus kesal.

Ia menggertakkan giginya, masih dengan menatap Tao dan Baekhyun murka. Tak mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol atas dirinya.

"Kris—?" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang sahabat.

Bukannya menyahut, Kris malah menepis tangan Chanyeol keras-keras. Kakinya melangkah dari tempatnya mematung. Beberapa manusia yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ke tempat Tao berada ia tabraki seenaknya.

"Kris!" panggil Chanyeol, ia berusaha mengikuti langkah Kris, namun beberapa kerumunan orang—yang kebanyakan sedang merutuki Kris karena seenaknya menabrak orang—membuat langkahnya terhambat. "Kris!" panggilnya lagi.

Kris tak peduli. Matanya masih menatap nyalang sosok Tao yang sedang tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengacak rambut Tao gemas.

Beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya kini ia tepat berada di depan mereka berdua.

Kris masih memicing tajam pada Tao. Sang pemuda bermarga Huang di depan Kris terlihat sangat terkejut. Raut wajah tertekan dan gelisah masih mampir di wajahnya. Bahkan Tao tak berani menatap Kris. Ia malah menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak sudi bahkan untuk menatapnya.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun saat Tao menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat.

"Kris, ka—"

_Bugh_!

"Baekkie!"

Sebuah tinju keras di lemparkan Kris untuk Byun Baekhyun. Membuat beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka memekik kaget.

Sementara Tao langsung menjerit memanggil nama Baekhyun yang telah menunduk sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang pasti akan membengkak. Pemuda asal China itu langsung memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek!" teriaknya.

Baekhyun mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Maniknya menatap Kris nyalang. Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak. "Apa masalahmu, berengsek?!"

Kris masih memicing tajam pada Baekhyun, dan ketika Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, api amarah di dalam dirinya menguar kembali.

Rahang Kris mengeras. Tangan kanannya kembali ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, berusaha untuk menampar Byun Baekhyun kembali.

Dan ketika Tao memekik kaget, tangan Kris telah bersiap menampar sang pemuda Byun.

Namun ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan gerak laju tangannya, Kris berbalik ke belakang.

"Dasar tolol!"

_Bugh_!

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mendarat. Namun bukan untuk Baekhyun. Melainkan untuk Kris, dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat Chanyeol kembali menghantam Kris dengan tinjunya. Kris hampir tersungkur.

Chanyeol menatap Kris garang. Seakan-akan ia benci pada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Napasnya yang terengah-engah membuatnya menakutkan.

Kris masih memegangi bagian wajahnya yang terasa nyeri akibat tinju Chanyeol tadi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Park?!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN!"

Kris menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia balik menatap Chanyeol murka. "PEMUDA TOLOL INI MENYENTUH ZITAO!"

Antara Kris dan Chanyeol masih terengah-engah. Kris kesulitan berbicara karena bogem mentah dari Chanyeol barusan.

"Dan atas dasar apa aku tak boleh menyentuh Tao?" Baekhyun buka suara, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berempat.

Kris berbalik kearah Baekhyun. Ia menatap sang pemuda bersurai _brunette _dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah-olah Baekhyun bisa saja terbunuh dengan tatapan itu.

"Karena tak ada yang pantas menyentuhnya. Kau menger—"

"Kau tak perlu susah-susah mengatur siapa orang yang pantas menyentuhku atau tidak."

Kris tercengang. Ia tertohok atas jawaban dari Tao.

Kedua manik beda warna itu bersirobok dalam diam.

Kris terluka saat ia melihat gurat sedih, kecewa, jijik, takut, enggan, dan putus asa yang tersirat jelas dalam keping hitam cokelat milik Tao.

Tao masih bersikeras menatap Kris tajam. Ia takkan menghindar lagi. Jika inilah saatnya, maka ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Kris—tak lebih dari bedebah sialan yang selalu menyakiti hatinya. Dan jika saat ini adalah saat yang tepat, maka pantas bagi Kris untuk melepasnya—sepenuhnya.

"Karena kau juga tak pantas menyentuhku—bahkan berbicara denganku."

Kris membatu.

Seumur-umur, Kris belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Sakit, seperti saat sebuah merpati harus memotong salah satu sayapnya sendiri dan tak bisa terbang lagi. Sakit, seperti sebuah kaca yang terhempas jauh ke tanah, hancur berkeping-keping, tak bisa disatukan lagi. Sakit, sakit yang tak berperi.

Zitao—membencinya.

"Zitao..." lirihnya.

Tao menggeleng kecil saat ia masih tak mau memutuskan kontak mata antara dia dan Kris. Keheningan itu kembali meraja.

Beberapa orang yang tadinya menaruh perhatian akibat adegan baku hantam mereka—kini telah kembali menikmati acara.

Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, menggapai tangan Baekhyun pelan. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat menolak, tapi—saat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mengancam padanya, akhirnya Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Tao dan Kris berdua di pojok ruangan itu. Memberikan mereka jeda untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Memberikan ruang, supaya semuanya selesai.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Ia menuntunnya untuk keluar dari kafetaria itu.

Beberapa langkah dari sana, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Saat ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang meringis dan memegangi luka lebam di wajahnya, tatapan Chanyeol berubah sendu.

"Ayo—kita obati lukamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mendekat.

Zitao berkata, "berhenti di tempatmu."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap Tao lekat-lekat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan satu detikpun untuk memandanginya. Pandangan Kris sudah mulai mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di bola matanya.

Sosok di depannya—adalah sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Begitu ia dambakan setiap harinya.

Sosok yang begitu ia nanti akan kembali. Sosok yang begitu ia—cintai

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tak ada gunanya," jawab Tao telak.

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Setidaknya—ia akan menjelaskan pada Tao. Kalau ia sudah berubah.

Kris masih menatap keping Tao yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Raut wajah Tao menyiratkan ketakutan dan rasa luka yang amat dalam. Dan Kris harus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia tahu, dialah penyebabnya.

"Kita harus meluruskan semuanya."

Tao tertawa sarkastik. Ia menggeleng pelan meremehkan. "Tak ada lagi kata 'kita', Kris."

Kris hancur.

Penantiannya—hancur. Pada saat enam kata itu terucap begitu jelas dari bibir Tao.

Satu butir kristal bening mengalir melalui pipinya. Ia tak menyangka—akan semudah, serumit, dan semenyakitkan ini...

"Tak ada lagi kata 'kita'," ulang Tao. Ia masih memertahankan kontak matanya, walau air mata sudah siap untuk keluar.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..." kilahnya.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Ini semua ulahmu..."

Kris masih menggeleng perih.

"Kalau saja kau tak menyakitiku sedalam ini, aku takkan lari. Aku takkan pergi. Aku takkan tersakiti, dan aku takkan sebenci ini padamu."

Kris menunduk lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menyangkal jika ini semua hanyalah khayalan atau mimpi pahitnya.

"Atau kalau saja dari awal kita tak pernah bertemu, maka baik aku dan kau takkan sama-sama terluka seperti ini."

"..."

"Kau menjijikkan, Kris."

Kris menggeleng, menyangkal, berdusta pada kenyataan.

"Kalau saja kau tak bermain perasaan, kalau saja kau bisa setia... Kalau saja kau tak mempertahankan hobimu yang suka tidur dengan semua lelaki maupun perempuan yang kautemui itu... Aku pasti takkan terluka seperti ini."

"Tidak, Zitao..."

"Apanya yang tidak?" tanya Tao sambil tertawa satir, "apanya? Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya lebih lama, Kris. Aku muak."

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menatap Tao. Dan begitu terlukanya hatinya, tatkala tak ada lagi tawa dan pancaran mata sehangat sinar mentari yang ia dapat seperti dulu kala. Yang tersisa kini hanya—kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hati.

"Aku muak. Dengan sikapmu yang selalu tidur dengan orang yang berbeda tiap malam. Kaupikir itu keren? Tidak, Kris. itu memuakkan. Itu menyakitkan. Kau seperti sedang bermain cinta. Kau seperti sedang—"

"..."

"—memainkan perasaanku."

"Tidak."

Tao terdiam membatu. Maniknya masih menatap Kris tajam. "Apanya yang tidak? Tidak salah? Semua perkataanku benar, begitu?"

Kris menggeleng keras-keras. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tao mendengus keras. Ia tak memedulikan keramaian yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada.

"Omong kosong."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Zitao."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tak bercinta dengan orang lain selain aku. Kaupikir aku apa? Mainan?"

Kris tahu dia jahat. Dia tahu kalau dirinya bejat. Tapi—sikap Tao yang menghukumnya seperti ini sungguh melukai perasaannya.

"Kau sungguh berengsek."

"Aku tak bermaksud. Aku minta maaf," Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, ia kembali menatap Tao lekat-lekat, "aku minta maaf."

Tao mendengus meremehkan. "Andai minta maaf bisa mengembalikan hatiku yang terlanjur kaulukai."

"..."

"Tak tahukah kau, Kris? Aku sungguh memercayaimu dulu."

"..."

"Aku selalu membantah semua perkataan teman-temanku di China tatkala mereka berkata bahwa kau selalu bermain dibelakangku. Kau selalu kubanggakan. Kau selalu kucintai, aku menyerahkan semuanya—hati, jiwa, raga, bahkan kepercayaanku."

Kris membeku. Ia kembali menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap Tao yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dan naasnya—kau mengecewakanku. Kau melemparkanku pada sebuah kenyataan pahit. Kau membuatku seperti orang dungu yang tak tahu jika kekasihnya sering bercinta dengan orang lain."

"Zitao—"

"Aku sakit. Aku sungguh sakit. Jika kau hanya ingin menjadi _cassanova_, maka dari awal, kau tak perlu mengikatku atas nama cinta. Karena itu hanya akan membuatku terluka."

"Zitao," Kris memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali Tao, "tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja. Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Tao menggeleng. "Kau tak pernah mencintaiku."

"Tidak!" Kris kembali menggeleng keras-keras.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Yang ada di dalam otakmu hanya nafsu, nafsu, nafsu, seks, dan begitulah seterusnya. Berapa banyak perempuan dan lelaki yang sudah kautiduri? Tak tahukah kau bahwa itu menyakitkanku? Kenapa kau tak berani menatapku saat aku bicara? Apa karena kau takut terluka melihatku? Apa kau tak pernah paham perasaanku?"

Kris mencoba terdiam, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sungguh ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menyangkal perkataan Tao, tapi tak bisa. Itu sungguh benar...

"Tatap aku."

Kris masih membatu, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia sungguh tahu, jika ia membuka mata dan menatap keping Tao di depannya, Kris akan kembali terluka, dan ia akan kembali menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Tatap aku, Yifan."

Kris membuka mata. Selama ini—Tao tak pernah memanggil Kris dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi sekarang...

Kris menelan ludahnya paksa. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya terangkat pelan, mencoba menengadah untuk menatap wajah Tao yang kian sendu.

Dan ketika kedua mata itu kembali bertemu, Kris merasa banyak belati yang menancap di pembuluh darahnya, membuat aliran darahnya terhenti. Sesak napas membuatnya seakan mati, kala kristal bening itu mengalir dari kedua mata Huang Zitao.

"Kau harus tahu—dulu, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Sampai aku sadar, bahwa kau tak pernah berhenti dari hobi bejatmu itu."

"Zitao..."

"Tolong, berhentilah. Cukup aku yang terluka. Jangan jadikan nafsumu semakin gila. Jangan biarkan semua orang yang kautiduri merasa terlecehkan. Tolong."

"Aku berjanji akan berhenti. Tapi kau harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan kau mau kembali padaku." Kris berujar lirih.

Kris berharap Tao akan kembali tersenyum riang padanya, memeluknya erat, kemudian berkata, "_ge_, aku mencintaimu!" seperti dulu kala. Saat Kris menatap Tao lekat-lekat, ia berharap Tao akan memaafkannya, ia ingin Tao percaya bahwa hanya Tao-lah pemuda yang ia cintai. Tapi—

"Tidak." Tao menggeleng, "apa kaupikir setelah kau memecahkan kaca, kepingan yang ada bisa kembali melekat erat seperti sebelumnya tanpa cacat? Berhentilah melecehkan cinta, karena itu sama saja melukaiku lebih dalam."

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai mereka semua," lirih Kris di antara air mata yang telah mengumpul di kedua bola matanya.

"Dan aku tak memercayainya... Tolong, tinggalkan aku, karena kita sudah selesai. Karena tak ada lagi hubungan di antara kita. Selamat—tinggal."

Kris roboh. Kris merasa gagal dalam mencintai orang yang sangat ia dambakan. Kris, lagi-lagi merasa gagal. Kris kembali jatuh dalam kesalahannya sendiri, yang membuat Tao, lagi-lagi harus berjalan memunggunginya.

Kris bejat, ia tahu itu. Tapi rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh Tao saat sang pemuda Huang tersebut menjauhi dan membencinya—sungguh membuat hatinya retak.

Tao benar—Kris harus berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genggaman itu mengerat saat mereka berdua berusaha menyelip di antara orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di kafetaria.

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan saat lukanya tersenggol tangan lentiknya sendiri. Chanyeol—yang memimpin jalan di depannya—mendesah kecil.

Saat langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, ia berbalik kearah Baekhyun.

Sang pemuda mungil itu masih menutupi luka lebam akibat pukulan Kris sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tangan kiri Baekhyun yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi lukanya. "Turunkan tanganmu," katanya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia menurunkan tangannya, bibir ranum miliknya mendesis kesakitan tatkala ia kembali merasakan nyeri yang teramat di bekas pukulan Kris.

Baekhyun memicing tajam saat Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap luka lebam milik Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membelai pelan luka milik Baekhyun yang kini mulai membiru.

Byun Baekhyun masih mendesis kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang membuatnya tertawa geli itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik kembali tangan kanannya. Ia membalikkan badannya, meraih _handle _pintu di depannya kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk bersamanya.

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih bersih, dengan sebuah ranjang dan rak berisi beberapa botol—yang Baekhyun yakini adalah botol obat—berjejer rapi. Baekhyun mengernyit heran sambil mengamati sekitar ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendesis kesakitan, masih memegangi lukanya.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun. Ia memutar matanya bosan. "Tentu saja untuk mengobati lukamu," jawabnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sebuah rak besar berisi beberapa obat-obatan. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjang di pojok ruangan. Matanya mengamati geark-gerik Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendengus di sela-sela kegiatannya. "Kaupikir aku percaya? Kau itu diam saja. Bukannya semakin kau banyak bicara, lukamu akan semakin terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun ingin mencebik, tapi itu akan membuatnya kesakitan lagi. Menyerah, ia menghela napas. Lagian, sang atasannya itu ada benarnya juga.

Baekhyun masih mengamati Chanyeol yang masih serius mengobrak-abrik rak tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang memilih obat untuknya. Alis yang mengerut membuat Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati ketika ia melihat ekspresi bos-nya tersebut.

Semenit berlalu, dan Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan salep untuk mengobati Baekhyun. Pemuda Park itu tersenyum idiot dan beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Tahan sebentar, oke?" pintanya sembari membuka tutup salep tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Saat jari tangan Chanyeol yang telah teroles oleh salep mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengusapkan pada lukanya, Baekhyun sempat mendesis keras, membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Tahan, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya. Sialan, memang. Tinju Kris tak bisa diremehkan.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengusap-usap luka lebam tersebut dengan salep berwarna kuning di jarinya. Pelan dan lembut, agar Baekhyun tak mendesis kesakitan lagi.

Chanyeol—dengan hati-hati dan penuh konsentrasi—berusaha menekan-nekan luka tersebut, memberikan sensasi dingin dan nyaman pada bekas luka itu.

Baekhyun masih terpejam, rasa sakit dan nyeri di wajahnya memang berkurang, dan usapan lembut dari tangan Chanyeol membuatnya mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengamati tiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun yang masih terpejam erat. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajahnya.

Ia kembali mengusap lembut luka Baekhyun, sesekali, ia akan kembali tersenyum tatkala sang pemuda keturunan Byun mengernyit dalam-dalam saat Chanyeol menekan lukanya agak keras.

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menjauhkan tangannya dan berhenti mengusap luka Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Satu hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Chanyeol yang memandangnya tajam, dengan kening yang mengkerut.

Sejenak, Baekhyun mengamati lekuk demi lekuk wajah Chanyeol. Garis wajah yang pas, dengan hidung mancung yang tak berlebihan, garis rahang tegas di padu dengan bibir penuh dan mata _hazel _yang indah membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol itu tampan.

Sama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengedip beberapa kali karena Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak merespon perkataannya.

Kedip, kedip, kedip...

"Err—Baek?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, seperti orang yang baru kepergok melakukan sesuatu saja. Matanya bergerak gelisah tatkala Chanyeol mengernyit padanya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa telah muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Sudah mendingan."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum cerah, "baguslah kalau begitu."

Keheningan meraja di antara mereka berdua, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol rikuh, tak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana. Chanyeol membuang pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak memandang wajah Baekhyun yang membuatnya pusing kepalang itu.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa detik yang lalu, bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa atasannya itu punya wajah yang tampan juga.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang menarik—dari segi kepribadian, maksudnya. Hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya, juga hari di mana Baekhyun dan dia makan siang berdua—ingat, hanya berdua—Chanyeol membuatnya terpesona. Kepribadian Chanyeol yang ringan, penuh tawa, santai, dan _easy going _dalam sekali obrolan membuat Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa Chanyeol orang yang menarik. Kalau saja si bos ini adalah orang yang dikepalanya tak hanya berisi perempuan tanpa busana, Baekhyun pasti dengan senang hati berkenalan akrab dengannya.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol itu mesum.

Lama, mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Err—"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka mulutnya. Alisnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Menuntut kalimat yang akan terlontar darinya.

"Err—terimakasih," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Hening lagi. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bicara apalagi, begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Sesekali, Baekhyun akan mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol yang diam menunduk. Alisnya yang mengerut—pertanda bahwa Chanyeol sedang berpikir—membuat Baekhyun heran sendiri.

"Em—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mendongak. Ia mengangguk spontan. "Boleh. Apa?"

Sesaat, Baekhyun ragu jika pertanyaannya akan membuat Chanyeol besar kepala dan bicara hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, atau yang lebih parah, Chanyeol akan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Tapi—ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya sejak saat Chanyeol meminta pertolongan padanya.

"Kau mau tanya apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia merasa Baekhyun kembali melamun.

Buru-buru, Baekhyun kembali dari masa trans-nya. Ia menatap Chanyeol ragu, kemudian, mulut mungilnya terbuka pelan. "Kau—bukankah sudah punya pacar?"

Alis Chanyeol kembali mengerut. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun gelagapan. Di pikiran Baekhyun, ia berani taruhan, pasti Chanyeol bingung dengan pertanyaannya barusan, dan mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada Chanyeol.

"Er—itu karena... karena kau dengan lancangnya memintaku untuk menjadi tunangan bohonganmu."

Chanyeol ber-oh ria. Ia baru sadar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak. Lucu saja. Ehm—well, aku tidak punya pacar, kalau kau mau tahu. Kalaupun aku punya pacar, hal itu takkan mengubah apapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku _gay_."

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria. "Sudah lama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menoleh memandang wajah Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap sambil menunggu jawabannya. Sebuah senyum simpul kembali mampir di wajah tampannya. "Baru saja."

Baekhyun tak ingin mengusik kehidupan pribadi orang lain lebih jauh lagi. Makanya, ia putuskan untuk mengangguk saja dan berhenti bertanya.

Tak lama, Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk balik bertanya. "Kalau kau?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia mengernyit tajam. "Apanya yang aku?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kaki kirinya ia silangkan di atas kaki kanannya. Bangku yang ia duduki berderit pelan. Di depannya, di atas kasur dimana Baekhyun masih duduk terdiam dengan kaki yang menggantung.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Tao?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras ketika Chanyeol menuntaskan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya yang sipit semakin terpejam erat ketika ia tertawa. Chanyeol memicing tajam. "Baek!"

"Uh-oh, oke oke," jawab Baekhyun sambil menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdehem sekali untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Aku—maksudku, aku dan Tao, tidak berpacaran, kami hanya sahabat dan kebetulan tinggal bersama. Ooh, ya Tuhan, aku pasti tidak akan tahan berpacaran dengan orang sepertinya. Eww."

Chanyeol tersentak ketika di akhir kalimat, Baekhyun menampilkan raut wajah pura-pura jijik. Sebersit pertanyaan muncul kembali di pikirannya. "Baek?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau—normal?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut ditanya seperti itu. Dia memang pernah pacaran dengan beberapa _yeoja _semasa SMA, namun itu semua tak bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta sesungguhnya. Baekhyun memang pernah jatuh cinta, tapi tak sampai sepenuh hati. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Jadi—apa ia masuk dalam kategori pria normal?

"Err—aku tak tahu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa tak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku—belum tahu."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Karena aku tak pernah pacaran dengan serius."

"Tapi—pernah pacaran, kan?"

"Kenapa kau kepo, sih?"

"Kau duluan yang tanya-tanya hal tentang ini padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, karena memang lukanya belum sembuh benar.

"Oke, aku pernah pacaran beberapa kali dengan perempuan, tapi tak pernah cinta. Bisa dibilang, aku pacaran hanya untuk status masa muda."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur. Itu berarti ada kemungkinan Baekhyun bisa suka padanya.

"Berarti—kau sedang sendirian?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang berusaha untuk merayuku."

"Memang. Aku masih ingin kau menjadi tunangan bohonganku."

"Kenapa harus aku, oh Tuhan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari pukulan Kris?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. "Jangan jadikan itu sebagai kunci, _please_. _It does not work_."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia menunduk dalam diam. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dalam hati, ia kembali meneguhkan hal ini. Dia bukan tanpa alasan memilih Baekhyun supaya membantunya. Dari awal, dia sadar, bahwa Baekhyun punya aura lain di dalam dirinya. Aura yang membuat Chanyeol nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Aku mohon, Baek," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, manik _hazel_nya menatap Baekhyun intens, raut wajahnya melunak, "kali ini saja. Kita takkan berdiri di depan altar penikahan betulan, Baek, aku janji. Kita hanya perlu meyakinkan pihak imigran kalau kita bertunangan. Dan setelah itu—kau boleh keluar dari..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Chanyeol nampak ragu dengan lanjutan kalimatnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia kembali berbicara.

"...dari perusahaanku."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, terbelalak, tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dalam pejaman matanya, ia mengangguk. Tangannya yang terkait ia turunkan. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka mata, langsung menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih terkejut.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau boleh meninggalkan perusahaanku setelah urusan kita selesai. Dan kau akan kukirim ke perusahaan Sehun untuk menjadi pegawai marketing. Dan aku takkan—mengganggumu lagi."

Baekhyun berkedip tak percaya.

Dan Chanyeol masih menunduk. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan imbalan itu. Ia tak yakin jika setelah ini, ia tak bisa mengejar Baekhyun lagi.

"Be-benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. Dalam jeda itu, Chanyeol mencoba mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam sembari berpikir. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang terasa menentramkan tatkala ia diam itu membuat Chanyeol kecewa telah mengeluarkan ultimatum seperti itu tadi.

Beberapa detik berada dalam keheningan, Baekhyun buka suara.

Mendesah kecil, Baekhyun menjawab tawaran Chanyeol. "Berapa bulan aku harus membantumu?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak sempurna.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terkejut seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati. Agar esok hari sampai seterusnya, ia tak menyesali keputusannya kali ini.

Semoga saja, ia tak menyesali hal ini. Semoga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : jangan salah sangka, **HunHan belum pacaran** dan **urusan mereka belum selesai** :))) dan jangan dikira Tao memergoki Luhan dan Kris NC-an. **Tao meninggalkan Kris jauh sebelum Luhan di perkosa Kris. **Interaksi Kaisoo saya buat pelan-pelan asal mereka nanti bisa bersatu. **Sepertinya pada chapter-chapter depan—atau mungkin sampai akhir—di ff ini akan tetap berada pada rated aman, karena saya sedang ikut gerakan penghentian menulis lemon/lime demi keamanan ffn. **Mungkin jika kalian belum tahu, alasan mengapa beberapa provider memblokir ffn adalah karena ffn di anggap sebagai penyedia konten vulgar. Maaf, dan terimakasih. Ah, satu lagi. Setelah chap ini, mungkin saya akan menampilkan dua couple per chapter. Jadi nggak semua couple tampil di satu chapter, nanti kepanjangan. Besok full kaisoo ya. Saya tidak bisa janji kapan, tanggal 29 saya ada tes, dan mulai minggu depan, saya berpisah dengan internet. Doakan saya ya, semuanya, agar saya dapat lolos dan kembali menghibur kalian semua. Salam, Sachi.

**...**

**Big thanks to :**

_**Chapter 3**_ : [Guest : maaf lama, semoga kalau kamu baca, kamu nggak bosen, salam.]**, arvita-kim, Jung Eunhee, withselu, Dugundugun, Shouda Shikaku, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, sstyle313, [**byuntae92 : chap kemarin hunhan, chap ini kaisoo, bakyeol, kristao, salam]**, [**pembaca : silakan dibaca lanjutannya]**, [**XiaoLuhan : terimakasih, maaf lama ^^]**, Maple Fujoshi2309, coffe latte, Hany Kwan, PandaYehet88, BabyHimmie, unique fire, Fangirl-nim, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, URuRuBaek, Novey, Majey Jannah 97, DiraLeeXiOh, , [**arr : terimakasih semangatnya, ini udah saya lanjutin yaa]**, Maureen Kim, Sanshaini kihari, DeerIAM, Haruru-Chan, [**NDY : Kris tidak pernah cinta sama Luhan, itu intinya hehe. Oh, Kyungsoo akan _move on _secepatnya kok. Tunggu aja ya]**, [**byunbaekki : selamat datang kalau begitu. Iya, ini _official couple_. Panjang banget, makanya dukung terus yaa...]**, [**Tabifangirl : haha, itu khas dari fanfiksi buatan saya yang satu ini. Terimakasih semangatnya!]**, junghyema, 91, , ShinJiwoo920202, Yuyuchan EXO, Blue-Pink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, Oh Lana, [**Gigi Onta : terimakasih, sudah sachi update, yah!]**, younlaycious88, lolamoet.**

_**Chapter 4**_ : **[Meriska-Lim, unique fire, Shouda Shikaku, Jung Eunhee, DiraLeeXiOh, Christal Alice, kriswu 393, Maple fujoshi2309, DeerIAM, **ereng**, **Tabifangirl**, **no name**, **Zaireen oksismi, Jonna, **URuRuBaek, junghyema, deplujung, NS Yoonji, 12, ohdeerhunhan] — thank you so much for your support, it makes a big effect for me.**

**[mirarose86, younlaycious88], [**byunbaekkie : aha, tidak apa-apa, Sachi malah suka kalau ada yg komen panjang-panjang. Hahaha, di tunggu saja yaa kelanjutan cerita Baekhyun nya.**], , [**Gigi onta : terimakasih sudah setia sama Our Secretary yaa ^^]**, Sanshaini Hikari, Dugundugun, [**XiaoLuhan : thank you, sudah di update yaa]**, , vbuble, [**taoxxxtao : haha saya kan KrisLu shipper juga hehe. Oke, terimakasih.], [Byuntae92 : sudah di update, terimakasih sudah mengikuti.]**, Gevanear, [**15 : sudah saya update yaa, terimakasih!]**, [**Maple fujoshi2309 : haha kalau Tao mergokin mereka, pasti Tao tahu Luhan dong, Maple, hehe. Chanbaek pokoknya saya buat bahagia di sini, hehe]**, Baekhugs0420, Hany Kwan, [**keyunsu : haloo, makasih udah mau nunggu. Waah, itu kalimat saya sendiri hehe. Thank you so much, _dear_, di tunggu ya, jangan bosen hehe]**, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, blackwhite1214, Yuyuchan EXO, Haruru-Chan, lolamoet, [**LUHyo Jie-Na 666 : Njir! sialan. Cepet buka topengmu, bedebah keji! Kau sungguh menyakiti hatiku yang rapuh dgn memakai penname seperti itu! Oh, aku masih setia sama dia cong. Tenang aje. Walau kakak angkatan banyak yg cakep /ehh! Oke mari kita diskusi sastra lagi di line, cuss! Tau aja sih, kalau aku belum bikin mereka jadian /swingg/ Aku ada wp baru, sok atuh kesana. Ok, aku akan belajar! Demi impian yeaaay! XD Aku juga kangen kamu say, kapan bisa ketemu?]**, dan terimakasih untuk yg sudah follow dan fave! Kalian luar biasa!**

**Thank you for your attention! Sampai jumpa lain waktu!**


End file.
